A Snow Drop in Spring
by DisturbedYaoiLover
Summary: Blossom is the Spirit of Spring and is out to bring everything back to live after a harsh winter. She meets Jack Frost and the two are getting to know each other. That is not to the liking of Heath, the Spirit of Summer. Both Jack and Heath are competing for Blossom's heart. The question is: who will be able to set her heart on fire? Jack Frost x OC
1. 1 A surprising encounter

**A/N:** So, this is my first Jack Frost fanfic. My only one? Hell no! I'm planning on writing a lot more. So, don't sew me if it sucks. I worked hard and a lot on this story so I would appreciate it if you would leave comments and/or suggestions to improve my story.

Rated M for later chapters.

* * *

"Alright, my darlings, it's time to bring spring back to the land." I clapped in my hands and my little helpers spread out to plant new flowers around the world. "Those flowers need to go to Europe and those to China, oh, be careful, now darlings! Flowers are really fragile. Now, hurry along, darlings. We only have a couple of days left before the start of Spring."

I revealed my butterfly-like wings. "And I'm going to prepare the cherry blossoms." I said and left for my workshop.

After I was done making new dust for the cherry blossoms, I went to Burgess to check my darlings and their work. It was still early January, but preparations had to be made if I wanted to bring spring back to the world on time.

"Who do we 'ave here? Good work over there, Blossom." I smiled. "Oh, hello, Bunny. How are preparations for this year's Easter?" I asked. "They're going as smoothly as ever. This year's Easter is going to be a blast." He said. "Well isn't that good news? I'm sure the children will be excited." I said smiling.

"And by the looks of it, this year's Spring Festival is going to be even better than last year's." Bunny said, looking how some of my darlings finished planting some new spring flowers. "Yes. I'm really excited about the Spring Festival. I think I'm going to celebrate it in Japan this year." I said. "Let's just hope Jack Frost doesn't spoil it like he did on Easter Sunday in 1968." Bunny pulled up his lip in a snarl.

"Jack Frost? I never met him, but I heard stories about him." I said. "I hope you'll never meet him. The only thing he does is freeze water pipes and throw snowballs at everyone. Even after he became a Guardian a year ago. I really can't believe that kid." Bunny shook his head. "At least he takes his responsibilities towards the children." I said. "Yeah, that at least."

"I really want to continue this conversation, but I really have to get back to work now. Those trees aren't going to bloom by themselves. And I'm sure you have a lot of work, too." I said. "Yeah. You're right about that. Those eggs aren't going to paint themselves." Bunny said. I smiled. "See you later then, Bunny." I said. "Later, Blossom." Bunny disappeared through one of his holes.

"Right. Back to work that is."

Going around the world to spread spring wasn't an easy task, by the end I was done, I was really tired and decided to take a nap in my Rose Flower on a sparkling lake, surrounded by water lilies and other flowers. It was such a peaceful looking lake.

I yawned and curled myself up in my flower, which closed around me.

[Jack's POV]

Dawn broke through and the first rays of sun woke up Jack Frost. He squinted his eyes, protecting them from the sun as he stretched himself out, yawning loudly.

A pleasant aroma floated through the area. It was a combination of cherry blossoms and sweet honey. Jack knew what that meant. Spring was about to start. He sighed deep. The last remains of snow would eventually melt, and temperatures would rise. But that wouldn't stop the record holder on the Naughty List to freeze some water pipes.

Jack jumped up, ready to bring some more fun and mischief to town. He let the wind carry him and he flew his way to town, when the aroma of cherry blossoms and sweet honey became stronger.

He stopped and looked around, trying to find the source of the aroma. He then spotted a giant rose on a lake, surrounded by water lilies and other typical spring flowers, that were peering through the snow. Jack smirked. "What do we have here?" He flew down, freezing the lake as he landed on it and walked carefully towards the flower.

He had never seen such big rose before. He poked it with his staff. It seemed to stir when he did, and Jack took on a defending position. But, nothing came from it and the white haired Guardian raised an eyebrow.

Rays of sunlight creped through the branches of the trees and hit the giant rose. It opened up slowly and eventually revealed a person. It was a girl. "Ohh... this must be the one who brings spring to the land." Jack said to himself. He also noticed that the aroma of cherry blossoms and sweet honey was strongest around her. So she must be the one emitting the perfume.

Jack walked around the flower. The girl was still fast asleep, even though the sun was shining on her brightly, she didn't seemed to be bothered by it at all. Her hair had a golden color, decorated with bloodroot and crocus flowers, matching her pink dress. She looked like the type of girl Jack would love to joke around with and pull various pranks on her.

His smirk became winder. "Oh, this is gonna be fun." He said to himself and extended his staff to the flower.

"Hey, Jack! What do ya think you're doing, mate?!" Jack looked up. "Oh, hey, Bunny. Shouldn't you be painting some eggs?" He asked. "Haha, very funny. But, really, ya weren't thinki' about freezing lil'Blossom over there, were you?"

Jack leaned on his staff. "Blossom? Is that her name?" He asked. "She looks fun to mess around with." Bunny pulled big eyes. "Mess around with?!" Bunny took Jack to the edge of the frozen lake, looking behind him as his loud voice stirred Blossom up.

"Listen up, mate. I need Blossom if I want to have a good Easter. No perfect spring, no perfect Easter? Ya got that?" Bunny hissed. "Alright, alright. I got it. I won't pull any pranks on her." Jack said, raising both hands. "You better!"

"Oh, hey, Jack, Bunny! It's been quite a while. How are you two doing?" Tooth asked, flying around excitedly while communicating with her fairies. "I'm doing good as always." Jack said. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, but could you just hush up? You'll wake..."

"What?! A canine in Australia? Ohh! A molar in South-East Asia? How exciting!"

"Umm, Tooth, would you please..."

"Times tooth in Europe?! Ohhh!"

"Tooth, really would you..."

A moan made everyone look back at the flower.

"hush up? Ah, whatever..." Bunny crossed his arms angrily, tapping with his foot on the ground.

Blossom stretched herself out, various butterfly-like fairies came out off their hiding place, buzzing around the bringer of spring. She opened her emerald green eyes. Jack gawked at her in amazement.

[Normal POV]

I was awakened by a loud, exciting voice. As I opened my eyes, several of my darlings greeted me. "Good morning, my darlings. Let's get back to work, shall we?" I looked down, to look at my reflection in the water, but to my surprise, the lake was frozen.

I gasped. "Oh, no! The water lilies will freeze like that!" I exclaimed. I grabbed my staff and gently ticked with it on the frozen water, defrosting it and pouring life into the water lilies again. "There. That's much better." I said smiling.

"I told you Jack would try to ruin spring." I heard Bunny saying. I looked up. "What?! Hey, I didn't try to spoil it!" I stood up and jumped across the lake, landing in front of someone I've only heard stories about.

"So, you're Jack Frost?" I asked. "Ah, yes. Yes I am."

"I've heard stories about you." I said. "Really? What kind of stories?" Jack asked interested. "You tend to freeze waves when you're at the beach. That makes Heath really angry, you know." I said. "Heath? You don't mean that guy that sends heat waves over the land, do you?"

"That's exactly the one she means, mate." Bunny said, rolling his eyes. "Geez... that guy is so short tempered. He has to learn to have some fun." Jack laughed.

"Believe it or not, mate, but you and Heath are very similar. Only he likes warmth and you cold." Bunny said. "I am not similar to that short tempered hot head!" Jack contradicted. I giggled. "You know, Heath says the same thing about you."

Jack gaped at me with open mouth. "Well that little, hot tempered, hot headed, pyromaniac! I'll give him a summer to remember!" He cursed, clenching his fists into his staff. "Oh, please, Jack, don't. Heath will make it unbearable for all of us. It's like you said, Heath's very hot headed and very short tempered, too. He'll send heath waves over all of us if he's mad. He can even melt the ice of the North Pole!" I exclaimed. "If that happens, North will feel the consequences, too." Bunny said. "And my little fairies can't work in such hot weather." Tooth said.

Jack murmured. "I'm not like that guy." He said. I smiled. "If you say so." I said.

"But, it's time for me to go back to work. My darlings are waiting for me." I said, looking at my little darlings. "Yeah. Spring is just around the corner and ya still have a lot of work to do." Bunny said. "But I'm sure you will do a terrific job, Blossom." Tooth said. I nodded. "That's my job after all." I said. "Well, then. Better get back to work." I said and jumped across the lake.


	2. 2 Just want to know you

Entering: The Spirit of Summer!

* * *

I left Bunny, Tooth and Jack behind at the lake and skipped through the forest. The flowers my little darlings planted bloomed cutely when I waved my staff around. It was still winter, but since the temperatures were already dropping, they were strong enough to survive till spring actually came.

"Blossom, wait!" I looked behind me and saw Jack running towards me. "Is something the matter?" I asked. "Ah, well... I know you're busy with your job and all, but since we just met, I was curious into getting to know you." He said smiling big. "I hope you don't mind talking while I'm working then." I said. "No, not at all." Jack said. "Alright then. What do you want to know?" I asked, continuing skipping through the forest with Jack close behind me.

"How long are you doing this job?" He asked. "I think about 300 years. Give and take a few." I replied. "Seriously? That's about the same as me." Jack said. I smiled. "Really? I didn't knew that. I thought you did this longer than I did." I said. "What makes you say that?" Jack asked curious. "Your reputation precedes your name. That's why." I replied. "I'll take that as a compliment, then."

"As you wish."

We ended up at a dried up lake. "Why does this place always look so dead? No matter what I do it doesn't want to cheer up." I said. "Well, maybe because Pitch is down there." Jack said. "No, that's not it. When I just started as the Spirit of Spring, this place used to be more lively. And now..." I kneeled down and grabbed a handful of soil. "Even the earth around here is dead." I said, looking sad. "Really? How do you know?" Jack asked. "Here." I handed him the soil I had in my hand.

"When the earth is healthy, it feels moist and sticky and you'll see earthworms and other critters crawling around in the soil." I explained. "This earth doesn't feel like that at all. It falls apart in your hands when you hold it." Jack said. I nodded. "Yes. In this kind of soil, nothing can grow, nothing can live." I looked down.

"Is something the matter?" Jack asked, looking at me. "Spring is about life. After winter, everything comes back to life. That is my job and yet, no matter what I try, this spot just doesn't want to live up. I'm not strong enough to heal the earth around this place." I sighed depressed. "Hey, cheer up. I know you'll figure out something." Jack said to cheer me up. I smiled at him. "Thanks, Jack." I said and stood back up.

"I hate to say this, but I can't do anything about this place now. I can better continue than ponder around here." I said and continued my way.

"I know this is a silly question, but what kind of flowers do you like?" I giggled. "That's indeed a silly question. I like and love all kinds of flowers because they each have their own characteristics. But if I had to choose one, it would be the morning glory. They cheer me up just looking at them." I said. "But you're not really fond of flowers, are you?" I asked Jack. "Nah, not really. That's more a women's kind of thing." He said, swinging his staff at a dead tree log, freezing it.

"You know, there are birds that find their food in dead tree logs." I said. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't knew that." Jack said apologizing. "I guess I can overlook it this time. You are the Spirit of Winter after all and technically, it's still winter." I said. Jack grinned uneasy.

"Oh, hey. You can see the old castle from down here." Jack said, trying to change the subject. "Oh, really?" I asked uninterested and continued my way. "Uhh... Okay... Is something the matter?" He asked. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Because you didn't sound that enthusiastic." Jack uttered. "That's because that place is as dead as that dried up lake." I said, sounding a little too harsh than I intended. "Oh, that's why. I thought you had some bad memories about that place or something. Like, you lived there before you became the Spirit of Spring."

"Not at all. I have no connections to that place whatsoever." I contradicted. "Okay, okay. Let's just drop it. I don't want to make you angry." Jack said, holding both his hands up.

I turned at him and smiled. "I'm not angry." I said. "Then, if you don't mind me asking, who were you in your past life?" Jack asked. I stopped my tracks. "I don't remember." I replied, looking down.

Jack grabbed my shoulders. "I know how to fix that. Tooth has our memories at her palace. We can ask her if she wants to give you your memories back." He said. "Oh, Jack, that isn't necessary." I said. "Why not?" He asked confused. "Because I don't care who I was before. That person is dead. I'm alive. That's what counts to me." I said. "But, don't you really want to know? Don't you want to know how your parents looked like? Or if you had any brothers or sisters?" Jack asked. "No. I don't feel that need. Besides, what if I gained my memories back and I find out I was just an orphan with no family and no one that loved me. That I was unwanted. That alone would hurt me deeply. At least now I know people need me. That's all I want. I don't even desire to be believed in."

Jack shocked back. "You... don't want to be believed in?" He asked. I shook my head. "The only things I need are my flowers and my little darlings. That's enough for me." I said.

Jack looked at me with a look of disbelief. "That can't be right." He said. "I mean, don't you feel lonely?" He asked. I shook my head. "Not at all. I'm perfectly fine with the way I'm living. As long as people are satisfied with the work I do, then it's alright for me." I said. "I don't believe that. I don't believe that!" Jack shouted. I looked a bit surprised.

He grabbed my hand and started to drag me with him. "Jack, what're you doing? Where are you taking me?" I asked. We winded up on the street. "Hey, it's Jack! Jack, over here!" I heard children's voice calling.

"Hey, if it isn't Jamie. So, what are you punks up to now?" Jack asked smirking. "We're going to slid down this mountain of snow we made. It'll be so cool!" The young boy named Jamie said. "What?! That's too dangerous, he might get hurt! Jack, stop him!" I exclaimed worried. "That sounds fun! But you know what's even more fun?" Jack froze the pile of snow. I shocked even more. "Jack! What do you think you're doing?!" I asked.

The kids cheered. "Come on, guys. Let's have some fun!" Jamie said and took his sleigh, followed by the other kids. They climbed up the pile. "Jack, don't let them do it. They'll get hurt!" I said, pulling at his sleeve. "Hey, don't worry about it. I've got everything under control. I'm the Guardian of fun, remember?" He said. "Breaking necks isn't fun, Jack!" I said. "Chill out, Blossom. Just look at what I do."

When Jamie slide down the icy mountain, Jack froze the street and made a way for him to glide on. He was laughing and cheering, but I felt the color on my face draining away. "Oh, please, make it stop." I begged to no one in particular.

Suddenly, the ice melted in an instant and Jamie's sleigh came to a stop abruptly. "Wh-What happened? Why did the ice melt so suddenly?" The other kids asked each other. They couldn't see him, but me and Jack could.

[ Jack's POV]

Jack glared at the person stepping up to him.

"Jack."

"Heath."

"Trying to put kids in danger is one thing. But you do not, I repeat, you do NOT make little Blossom worried." Heath pricked an accusing finger in Jack's chest.

He walked up to Blossom. "Are you alright, my little Morning Glory?" Heath asked, pulling Blossom into a hug. "Oh, Heath. I was so scared those kids might could have get hurt." She said, hugging him back. "It's alright, my little one. I'll make sure he doesn't make any mischief anymore." He said, glaring at Jack.

Jamie tugged at Jack's shirt. "Jack, what's going on? What happened?" He asked. "The Spirit of Summer butted in. That's what happened." Jack replied. "He exists too?" Jamie asked with big, excited eyes. "Yeah, but you better not believe in him. That guy isn't really fond of kids." Jack replied. "Oh..."

But it was already too late. As soon as Jack mentioned Heath, he appeared in the kids vision.

Jack never could have stand Heath. The much older Spirit of Summer was hot headed, stubborn, egoistic, proud and he looked like some sort of cowboy from the frontier times, with that silly hat and boots of his. But above all, he seemed to have thing for Blossom, the girl Jack recently started to have his eyes on.

"You don't know how to make fun, Heath." Jack said. The Spirit of Summer turned around. "You and I have a different opinion of what we thinks as 'fun'." He said. "Your definition is a boring one." Jack said. "My definition doesn't involve Blossom getting a heart attack!" Heath hissed.

"Who's Blossom?" Jamie asked. "The Spirit of Spring." Jack replied, not looking at the kid, but giving Heath a death glare.

"Wow! She's pretty!" Cupcake exclaimed once seeing Blossom. She smiled uneasy. The kids ran up to her.

"What do you like to do?"

"Do you like ponies and unicorns?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"What's your favorite kind of food?"

"You like sweets, right?"

"Is your hair made of gold?"

The kids started to bomb Blossom with questions and she didn't know which one to reply first.

"Hey, hey. Slow down guys. She can't reply your questions if you don't give her the chance to do so." Jack said. The children looked from him back to Blossom with big eyes. The Spirit of Spring looked uneasy under the look the kids gave her.

"Err... I have to get back to work. Sorry." Blossom hurried away. "Blossom, wait!" Jack called and wanted to go after her, but got pulled back by his hoodie.

"Let go of me, Heath!" Jack snarled and struggled against the bigger Spirit of Summer. "You don't know Blossom." He said and whistled on his fingers. A black mare appeared from the bushes. Heath mounted the mare. "I'm going to keep an eye on you, Jack. If I don't, my little Morning Glory will get hurt. And if that's the case, I'm going to ruin Snow Day for you, because nothing is more important to me than my Blossom." Heath spurred the horse on and it took off in the sky.

"That Heath is a real jerk." Jamie said. "Yeah, I know. That's why you better stay away from him." Jack agreed. But what Heath said was troubling him. Not the thing about Snow Day. Well, that too, but that wasn't the problem now. Why would Jack hurt Blossom? Okay, they just met and Jack didn't really know Blossom that well, but he liked her and he wouldn't hurt someone he liked.

_That idiot doesn't know what he's talking about._

[Normal POV]

I leaned against a tree, sighing deep.

_That was just... terrifying. _I thought. _I don't want to have such encounters ever again._

I strolled around the forest, trying to clear my head, when I suddenly heard Jack calling my name.

"Hey, Blossom. I finally found you." He said, landing in front of me. "Why did you suddenly ran away?" He asked. "Oh, I'm not doing great in crowds." I said, looking away uncomfortably. "How've come? You're doing fine in my eyes." Jack said.

I shrugged. "I don't know. When it's just one or two persons, I don't feel nervous at all. But when a third joins in, I just feel really uncomfortable." I said. "I see."

Silence fell between us.

"You're not mad about what happened earlier, are you?" Jack asked. "I was worried though. I don't really like dangerous things." I said. "Dangerous? But the kids loved it. It was fun!" Jack exclaimed. I looked away from him.

"Maybe I don't know how to have fun." I said. "Then you just have to learn it." Jack said. He jumped up to sit on a tree branch and looked down at me. "Tell me, what do you like to do?" He asked me. "What I like to do? Umm... I like to arrange flowers." I replied. "And?"

"And... stargazing."

"Go on."

"Uh... that's about it." I said. "That's it?" Jack asked surprised. "I guess so..." I said, looking away. "Don't you like something that requires more energy? Like snowball fights or making snowmen? Anything like that?" He asked. "Jack, I'm the Spirit of Spring. There is no snow during spring." I said. "There's still some snow left. How about you and I have some fun?" Jack asked and jumped down the tree branch. "Come on, I'll teach you how to make a snowman." He said and dragged me away.

"Ah, this seems to be a good spot." Jack said, overlooking an open space in the forest that was still covered by a thick pack of snow. "Let's get started, shall we?" He asked and grabbed a handful of snow and made it into a ball.

"And now, we roll it in the snow till it gets really big." Jack rolled with the snowball till it got a reasonable size. "Here. Why don't you try it?" He asked. "Just roll it over the snow." He made way for me.

I was reluctant at first but eventually laid my hands on the already grown snowball. I pulled them back when they made contact with cold snow. "That's cold!" I exclaimed. "Of course it is. Snow's supposed to be cold." Jack laughed. "Shall we make it together?" He then asked. I nodded.

We started to push the snowball around in the snow. Then we made another, smaller one and placed it on top of the bigger one. Finally, we made even a smaller one and placed it on top of the rest.

"That's the basis, but it needs some finishing touches." Jack said and started to look around the area. "What're you doing?" I asked. "Looking something I can use to make a face from." He replied and showed me some pebbles he found while rummaging through the snow.

"Oh. I see." I said and helped Jack with looking for pebbles, using my staff to brush the snow away since my hands were already frozen solid.

"That should be enough." Jack said when we collected a good amount of pebbles. He started to make a face. With the leftover of pebbles he made buttons on the snowman. "There." Jack did a step back to look at his work. "Oh, I almost forgot!" He exclaimed and ran off and came back with a tree branch. "Don't worry, I didn't pulled it from the tree itself." He said once seeing my raised eyebrow. He stuck it in the snowman. It looked like it was holding a broom or something like that.

"There. All done. Well, actually it needs a hat and a scarf, but we don't have those at hand." He said. "Hmm... I don't know about a scarf, but I can make a hat." I said. "You can?" Jack asked surprised. I nodded and went out in search of some small branches.

Once I found enough of them, I sat down on a stone after dusting off the snow. I weaved the branches together and made a hat out off it.

"Wow. You're very skilled at that." Jack said. I smiled at him. "Thanks."

Once done, I placed the makeshift hat on top of snowman's head. "That looks a lot better." Jack said. "But it misses something." I said, looking over our creation. "I know!" I picked the crocus flower out of my hair and weaved it in the hat. "There, much better." I said.

Jack looked at me. "Oh, don't worry about it. The flower will grow back." I said smiling. He smiled back and looked at the snowman. "To be honest, this is the best snowman I made so far." Jack said. "Really? I think it's pretty too." I said.

I rubbed my hands together. "My hands ended up frozen though." I said. "What, really?" Jack grabbed my hands in his. His hands felt cold. Not abnormal for the Spirit of Winter.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I end up making them even more cold." He said, smiling uneasy. I looked in his ice blue eyes. Our eyes locked. I looked away, smiling shyly. Jack's face came closer to mine, his eyes slightly closed.

"Uh, Jack?" It was like he woke up from a daydream. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just said I made your hands even colder and here I am still holding them." He let go of me, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. I smiled.

"That's alright. Your intention was genuine." I said. Jack smiled too. "I know we just met, but I think you're really amazing, Blossom. I mean, I don't make it easy on you when I spread winter across the land and you have to clean it up afterwards." He said. "Oh, that's alright. It's not that difficult." I said. "It isn't?" Jack questioned. "No. Heath usually melts all the ice and snow away for me." I replied.

Jack's smile disappeared. "Of all people it has to be that prick that melts my snow." He murmured. "That prick just heard that." Jack growled loudly. "Are you stalking me?" He asked angry. "I told you I would keep an eye on you." Heath said. The two glared at each other while growing.

It was obvious the two didn't like each other at all.

I looked uncomfortably at the two. Not knowing what I should do to keep the peace between them.

"Shouldn't you be ruining some lives with your summer heath instead of stalking me?" Jack asked. "I'll keep that in mind when you freeze the waves again during summer." Heath said. "Hey, no offense, but those people were glad they could cool down a bit." Jack retorted. "You turned them into ice statues!"

"You're welcome, hot head."

Heath snorted and made his chest bigger. I knew what was about to come.

"No, Heath, stop!" I said, but it was already too late. He released a heat wave, melting the ice and the snowman Jack and I made. It also hit Jack like someone smashed his head with a baseball bat. He fell on his knees, panting due the sudden heat.

"Jack, are you alright?" I asked worried and kneeled down beside him. "I've been through worse." He said and looked up. I gasped when seeing that our snowman was reduced to a puddle of water. I shot up.

"Heath! Look at what you've done. Jack and I worked so hard on making that snowman and now you've ruined it!" I said angry. Heath shocked. "B-Blossom, I-I didn't meant to..."

"Oh, yes, you did meant to! Why don't you use your head before you start doing things?!" I pricked an angry finger in his chest. "B-Blossom!"

I turned my back at Heath angrily and helped Jack back up his feet. "Shall we go someplace else?" He suggested. "Yes. Please." I said and the two of us left.


	3. 3 Let me help you

**A/N:** There will be names of trees and flowers mentioned in this chapter, so if you don't know them, I suggest you look them up. I had to do the same. Also, if some of the explanation I have given isn't correct, blame the Internet.

That's all...

* * *

"Jack, you sure you're alright?" I asked, looking worried at him. "Yes, I'm fine now. Thanks for asking, Blossom." He smiled at me. I smiled back, glad he was doing alright now.

Jack looked up at the sky. "Wow, you can see the stars clearly from here." He said. "Hey, that's right. You like stargazing, right?" He asked me. "Yes, I do." I nodded, glad he remembered it.

"We can look at them from over there." I said and leaded Jack to a snow covered place. I waved with my staff and the ice melted. "It's more comfortable for me." I said and laid down. Jack laid down beside me.

"Wow. I never thought the night sky was this beautiful." He said breathless. I nodded. "When the sky is clear, you can see a lot of stars." I said. "Oh! Look over there. You can see Orion clearly up here." I said. "What where?" Jack asked. "Over there." I pointed my finger up in the sky. "Uhh... I can't make head or tails from all the stars up there." Jack had to admit. "Orion's over there." I said and made the constellation with my finger. "That's Orion?" Jack asked. "Yes. That's right. And Taurus is over there." I made the Taurus constellation.

"You sure know a lot about these things." Jack noticed. "Well, when I have the time, I look up at the sky." I said. "But, how do you know all of their names and how they look like?" Jack asked. "I was a witness of a constellation class one day and I remembered the names they discussed." I replied. "You're pretty smart then." Jack said. "Not really." I contradicted. "I'm pretty oblivious about what's happening around me." I said. "And I can't help it either, though I'm trying."

Jack looked at me. "Why do you say that?" He asked. I shrugged. "Because it's the truth." I said. "I sometimes don't understand why things happen and I'm slow realizing things." I said. "Then the other has to be straight forward, right?" Jack asked. "I guess so." I said. "Then there isn't any problem."

"Hey, doesn't that constellation look like a rabbit?" Jack asked. "What? Where?" I asked, searching the sky. "Over there." Jack pointed at a pack of stars. "You're just making them up now, aren't you?" I asked. "Is that a bad thing? Making new constellations is fun. That one over there looks like an ice cream cone." Jack said. I smiled.

"There are a lot of things you can create by connecting the stars." I said. "What do you see in them?" Jack asked. "A morning glory." I said. "I could have guessed you would see a flower in them." Jack said. "That's not true. I see a squirrel over there." I contradicted. "What? Oh, yeah. You're right. And over there, that one looks like a boat." I laughed. "It looks like North is on it." I said. Jack laughed too. "Yeah, you're right." We laughed some more.

"Don't you think that one looks like a heart?" Jack asked. "Yeah. It's the prettiest I've seen, with all the stars surrounding it." I said. Jack looked at me.

"Is something the matter?" I asked. Jack looked back up. "No. It's nothing." He said.

I rubbed in my eyes and yawned. "You getting tired?" Jack asked. "Yeah. I've been up since dawn. I think I'm going to sleep." I said and summoned my rose. "Do you always sleep inside that rose?" Jack asked. "Yes. It's very comfortable in there. And the leaves protects me from severe cold too." I said. "Oh..." Jack looked away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that." I said excusing. "It's alright. Really. I know you didn't meant it like that." He said. "Well, I better don't keep you up. Good night, Blossom." Jack said. "Good night, Jack." I smiled at him.

"I had fun today. Really. Thanks, Jack." I said. "Hey, I'm the Guardian of fun. That's my job after all." Jack said. I stepped inside my rose. "I see you tomorrow, right?" He asked. "Of course we will." I assured him. Jack smiled big. "Great! Then I'll see you tomorrow." He said. I nodded. "See you tomorrow." I said and let the flower close around me.

When the first rays of sun hit my rose, I woke up. My rose opened up and I stretched myself out.

"Hey, good morning over there." I looked up and saw Jack sitting on a tree branch. "Good morning, Jack." I greeted him with a smile. "I guess you're going to continue your work?" He asked. "I'm afraid so. I still have a lot to do." I said. "I still have to prepare the cherry blossoms and that'll take a lot of time."

"How do you make cherry blossoms anyway?" Jack questioned. "Actually, it's dust." I replied. "Dust?" Jack asked puzzled. "Yeah. It's a special kind of dust that, when I spread it around, the trees starts blooming. But since there are a lot of trees, I have to make a big amount of it so I have to get back home and continue making it." I replied. "I don't really get it, but it sounds like hard work." Jack said. "It is hard work, but the result is really beautiful." I said.

"Is there any change I can help you with it?" Jack asked. "Because, if you finished it earlier, we can spend more time together." I started thinking. "Making cherry dust isn't easy, but I guess you can give a try." I said. "Really? That's awesome!" Jack said, smiling big. "Shall we get going then?" He asked excited. "Okay, okay, slow down. In my line of work, you have to be patient, you know." I said, laughing.

"Oh, okay. I can be patient." Jack said. "Alright then. Get on." I said, standing up from my rose. "Ehh... we're going by... flower?" Jack asked, looking doubtingly at the rose. "It's faster this way. Don't worry, you won't feel sick or something and it's bigger than you think it is." I assured him. "Okay..."

Jack climbed onto my rose and stood across me, looking down around him. "You ready?" I asked him. "Eh, I guess so." He said. "Okay then." I tapped with the head of my staff on one of the rose petals and it closed around us. Jack looked bewildered around him when that happened. "See. I told you it's bigger than it looks like." I told him. "It sure is. I never expected that." He said amazed.

The rose opened up. "We're here already?" Jack asked surprised. "I told you it would be faster this way." I said. When we stepped off, Jack looked amazed around him.

"Wow... there are flowers everywhere. And so many colors. Are they all spring flowers?" He asked. I giggled. "No, silly. Look closely, these are the flowers that bloom during summer." I said. "You not only bring spring, but you also take care of the flowers of each season?" Jack asked, looking with big eyes at me. "That's right. Over there are the flowers that bloom during winter." I said, pointing at a snow covered field. "Seriously?" Jack flew to the snow covered field. "Wow, I didn't knew there were this many flowers that bloom during winter." He said, kneeling down next to a blue flower. "What's this one called?" He asked. "Glory of the Snow. It's a flower that blooms around this time of the year." I replied. "And that one?"

"That's my favorite flower during winter. It's called Christmas Rose. When it starts blooming it can last up to three to four months." I said. "Wow, that's quite the strong flower." Jack said. "Yes, flowers are stronger than you think. But only when you take care of them properly." I said.

"Shall we get to work?" I asked, standing up. "Yeah, where are we going?" Jack asked, also standing up. "To my workshop. All the cherry dust is made there." I replied. "Okay, then. Let's get to work."

I guided Jack to my workshop. It actually was a cave, but it was decorated with so many flowers on the outside, that you had to look twice to recognize the cave. Also it had a door. So you had to think the door away too.

When I opened up the door, Jack made an amazed sound. "Wow. It looks bigger than North's place." He noticed. "I think it's about the same size." I said.

My workshop was a perfectly round circle, that goes six storey's down. Giant pots stood against the wall next to each other with above it a sluice-gate.

Jack looked down. "What are those sluice-gates for?" He asked. "When it's time, they open up and they suck up the dust and pours it over the world." I explained. "I see. So, this actually is a storage room?" He asked. I nodded. "The cherry dust is made in that room." I said, pointing at another door on our left. "But before that, I think it's better you learn the different kinds of cherry trees." I said with a playful smile. "There are more than one cherry trees?" Jack asked. "Of course. Let's go back outside and I'll show you."

We went up a hill, to the Cherry Tree Garden, where all the different cherry trees stood.

"You know, the cherry tree is a native tree in Japan, but a lot of other people moved the trees to their own country and thus expanded the cherry trees territory. So, the cherry blossoms open up on different times. How milder the climate, the earlier the cherry blossoms will open. Also, when they bloom, they don't last long. About a week or two. But the trees over here are special. They bloom all year round, because I need them to make the cherry dust." I smiled. "You get all of that?" I asked.

Jack shocked up. "Uh, yeah. I guess so." He said. "Good. Then I'll teach you the difference now." I said and walked up to a tree.

"Most cherry trees have five petals. But there are trees that have twenty to hundred petals. This Somei Yoshino is an example of a cherry tree with five petals. This Ichiyo has twenty petals and the Kikuzakura has hundred petals." I said showing Jack the different trees. "The Somei Yoshino is the most popular and it's my personal favorite too." I admitted.

I noticed Jack staring up at one of the cherry trees. "Is something the matter?" I asked. "What's this tree called?" He asked. "That's the Kanzan. It has thirty to fifty petals." I replied. "When I look at it, I have to think of you." Jack said, and looked at me. I blushed. "Why do you say that?" I asked. "I don't know. It blooms really beautifully. Just like you." Jack stepped closer to me.

"You're just saying things." I said, looking away. "No, I'm not." He caressed my cheek with back of his hand, making me look at him. I gasped when his cold hand touched me. "I think you're really beautiful, Blossom." He said. "Jack..." I whispered.

His face came closer to mine. But suddenly, Jack got attacked by my little darlings.

"Ow! Hey, stop it! Hey!" He waved around with his staff. "Stop right this instant, sweeties!" I commanded. My fairies stopped attacking Jack, but they kept glaring at him.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. My little darlings can't stand people coming too close to me." I said excusing. "Well, I didn't saw that one coming." Jack said. "Man, they sure are feisty." He rubbed his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Jack." I said. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's alright." He said. "If it makes you feel better, they do the same to Heath." I said. "Really? That's something I want to see some day." Jack said, smirking evilly.

"Shall we go back inside?" I suggested. "Uh, yeah..."

I taught Jack how to make cherry dust. It was a process of choosing the right petals from the Cherry Tree Garden and grind them into a powder from just the right size and put them in the right jar. The grinding was tough for Jack since most of the dust he made was either too fine or too rough. It was hard for him to get to the right size.

"This is harder than it looks like." He said, getting a little frustrated. "Come. I'll help you out." I grabbed his cold hand in mine. "The trick is to not to use so much force when grinding. Think of this: flowers are gentle beings. They don't like force and they don't like being picked on. So, treat them with the gentleness they need. Slowly, gently and lovingly." I said while helping Jack out.

"That's it. Now you're doing it."

"Yeah... OW! Hey, quit it!"

Jack rubbed his forehead. "That's enough! Do I really have to get angry?" I asked my fairies, placing my hands on my waist angrily. My fairies gave Jack a quick glare before returning back to their work.

"What in the world is wrong with them? Tooth's fairies don't do things like that." Jack said. "Yeah, but Tooth's fairies are all girls. These are all boys." Jack pulled big eyes. "Now it makes sense." He said. "So, they're all jealous, little bastards, huh?"

"Well, they do tend to be jealous when another male gets too close to me." I said. "Jealous, little bastards alright." Jack confirmed. "I don't know about the bastard part." I smiled uneasy.

We continued working on the cherry dust and Jack actually helped me out quite a bit. This was the first time ever I was done making the cherry dust so soon.

"Wow, thanks, Jack. You've been a great help. We're all done already. That's really amazing." I said, enthusiastic. "You're welcome. If that means we can spend more time together then I'm more than willingly to help out." He said smiling. "I'm glad to hear that. And I'm really happy you want to help out." I said.

I looked around to see if any of my little darlings were looking. When I was sure they weren't, I gave Jack a quick peck on his cheek. We both blushed afterwards.

"Uhh... Shall we go somewhere?" Jack asked. I nodded shyly. "Yeah. I'd love that." I said. "So... where'd you want to go?" He asked. "I have no idea, actually." I had to admit. "Oh, I know something. It's gonna be cold, though, but I really want to show you this." Jack said. "Where is this place then?" I asked. "It's something I discovered while being on the South Pole." He said, leaning on his staff. "The South Pole? I never been there. I never been on the North Pole either..." I has to admit.

"You've never visited North then?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. "He mostly comes to visit me so I never felt the intention to go to the North Pole." I replied. "North comes to visit you? I didn't knew he did something like that." Jack said. I shrugged and smiled sheepish.

"Shall we go? But we're going on my way now." Jack said, holding out his hand. I laid my hand in his. "I'm ready when you are." I said, revealing my wings. "Alright then, here we go!" Jack took off, pulling me with him. Soon, we were airborne, flying towards the South Pole.


	4. 4 Dancing on the wind

It was really cold on the South Pole, but of course, it didn't bothered Jack at all. I had to pull my wings away to prevent them from freezing.

"What is it that you want to show me?" I asked, shivering and hugging myself to protect myself from the cold. "Don't worry, it isn't far from here. We'll be out of here soon." He assured me and took my hand. "Um, I know it's cold, but, hang in there, okay?" He smiled at me. I smiled back. "Okay."

Jack guided me through ravines and bedrocks of ice when eventually we came across a cave. "Oh, wow, what is this?" I asked, looking at the snow and ice that decorated the cave. "This is what they call a glacier cave. I think you're gonna like it when you see the inside." Jack said and went further in the cave, waiting for me to join him at one point.

I was in awe because of the beauty of the cave. The stalactites looked like the crown of a tee which was covered by a thick pack of snow. It was absolutely beautiful. The walls, which were covered by ice, were as smooth as a mirror. The sea streamed like a river through the cave peacefully. Pieces of the glacier drifted along with it.

Jack jumped on one of them, beckoning me to do the same. When I landed next to him, he laid a finger on his lips. "Listen." He mouthed. I raised an eyebrow while Jack looked around him.

Suddenly, I heard something. It sounded like music. I closed my eyes. The music wasn't just any kind of music, it was music played by Mother Nature herself. Drops of water that fell in the puddle underneath them, the streaming of the river, the howling of the wind through the different tunnels and cracks, a pack of snow that occasionally fell, ice that started to crack. It all followed each other up in a steady rhythm.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jack asked. "Yes. Yes it is." I said breathless.

He suddenly grabbed me around my waist. "Can you fly?" He asked. I tilted my head slightly, looking confused at him. "I think not. But why do you ask?" Jack looked at something in the distance. "Oh, for no particular reason." He said. I noticed a playful smirk around his lips.

Suddenly, the river started to stream faster. I wasn't prepared for that and bumped with my head against Jack's chest. He held me by my shoulders. "Are you alright?" He asked. I looked up at him. "Y-Yeah. I think so." I replied a bit stunned. "Good. Because the good part has yet to come." He said. His smirk got wider. "Good part?" I repeated after him.

I then heard another noise. It got louder the closer we came to the source. The river, too, started to stream faster by the second.

I opened my eyes in shock when I noticed a waterfall. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Jack said, looking down at me with a grin. "Like I said: the good part has yet to come." But I wasn't so sure about that. "Jack, I don't think I like this." I said, clenching my fists in his hoodie. "Trust me, Blossom." I looked back up at him. His eyes radiated genuine. "Okay. I trust you, Jack." I said. "Good." He grinned again.

When the waterfall came closer, I buried my head in his chest, shutting my eyes, strengthening my grasp on his hoodie. I felt Jack wrapping an arm around my waist and then he lifted me up in the sky as he jumped off.

We tilted around in the sky. When I opened my eyes, blue and white colors flashed in front of my eyes and things were upside down. Jack was cheering as we fell, holding me tightly. He then used the wind to lift us back up and things got their original position again. I had to admit that I was a bit dizzy.

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall." He said as he slowly brought the both of us to safe grounds. He still had a hold on my waist and I had my hands on his shoulders. Somewhere along the way I winded up wrapping my arms around his neck.

We moved in slow circles down to the snow covered ground. When our feet touched the ground, we let go of each other.

"Anyways, that wasn't the good part." Jack then said. "It wasn't?" I asked surprised. "No, look." He said and turned. I gasped once I turned. I never seen such beautiful scenery in my life before.

The waterfall ended up streaming back into the sea, slowly and gently. Stalagmites rose from the ground, touching the stalactites that came from the ceiling and made it look like a forest during winter. And the patterns the ice made on the walls made it look like there was a rose frozen into it. It followed each other up in perfect harmony.

"W-Wow, th-this is a-absolutely b-beautiful." I said amazed.

Suddenly Jack picked me up and before I knew it, we were back in open air. "Jack, is something the matter?" I asked, surprised by his sudden action. "You were shivering like mad. I couldn't let you stay there any longer or else you might froze to death." He said. I smiled at his kindness.

"That is really kind, Jack, but I'm fine now. Really." I said. He stopped in mid-air. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded and pulled my wings out, letting them buzz before I let go of Jack and fly on my own. "See?"

Jack smiled. "I shouldn't have brought you here after all." He said afterwards, his smile diminishing. "No, no. I'm glad you took me there. If not, I would have never known that there are places like that. So, I'm very grateful for that. Thanks, Jack." I said, giving him a warm smile. "Ah, you're welcome." He said, hiding a light red color on his face.

I grabbed his cold hands and pulled him with me. "Blossom, what are you doing?" Jack asked stunned. "Nothing special. Don't you know how to dance?" I asked. "D-Dance?"

"Yeah. On the wind." I said. "Th-The wind?"

"Yeah. I'll teach you." I said, entwining my fingers in his.

"Um, I'm not so sure about this, Blossom." Jack said uneasy. "Don't worry. It's very easy. It's all about feeling." I said. "Uh, okay..." I giggled. "You control the wind, Jack. So why are you so nervous?" I asked amused. "I never danced on the wind before, you know." He said. "I've noticed. But it's really easy. Like I said, you have to feel the wind. Shouldn't be that difficult for you." I said. "That's what you say..." I laughed silently. "You'll get the hang of it soon." I said.

We glided on the streams of air, turning and moving according to the wind. Like I thought, it didn't took long for Jack to get the hang of it. Soon, we were waltzing in the air, enjoying what we were doing and each other's presence.

But we got interrupted when a ship's horn whistled loud, surprising the both of us. We looked down at the cruise liner. "That just gave me a scare." I said. Jack was biting on his finger, like he was thinking really deep.

"Jack?" He looked at me. "Is everything alright?" I asked. "Ah, uh... I was just thinking about something Jamie told me some time ago." He said. "What did he told you then?" I asked. "Um, something about a movie his mother was watching one evening."

"A movie?" I questioned. "Yeah. It was about, eh... what was it about again? I think Jamie told me something about two people being on a ship. She was rich and he poor and they met and did... stuff. But in the end he died because the ships sinks and, yeah... that's about it." Jack said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, that doesn't sound like a good ending." I said. "No, it doesn't. But..." Jack looked at the cruise liner again, that was now passing underneath us on a steady speed.

"But, there was this thing Jamie told me. Something those two people did." Jack said. "That sounds rather vaguely." I said. "Yes, I know. But Jamie wasn't really interested in the movie because it was kind of mushy." He said. "Oh. Then why did he told you about it?" I asked. "Because the end made his mother cry like a little girl. Or so he said." He looked back at the ship.

"Let's just go." He said and grabbed my hand, dragging me down to the cruise liner. We landed on the deck of the ship. "Jack, what're you planning?" I asked as he continued dragging me further with him. "Just come with me and... you'll see." He said.

I let Jack guide me to the prow of the cruise liner. I grabbed the railing with both hands and looked down in the water. "Look, there are dolphins down there!" I exclaimed with a smile. I don't cross the sea a lot, so I was always happy to see dolphins when I had the chance to.

The dolphins jumped up, making their clicking noises as they communicated with each other. I laughed at their crazy stunts.

I felt how Jack wrapped his arms around my waist as I continued watching the sea mammals swim by. He nuzzled his nose in my neck, his cold breath sending shivers down my spine. I laid a hand on his and looked at him.

His eyes were different. They were looking desperately at me. "Jack, is something the matter?" I asked. He looked at me for a while before speaking.

"I know it's stupid since we just met, but... I really like you, Blossom. You're kind and sweet and you have patience when you're with me not to mention that you're really beautiful and cute and..." Jack let go off me and did a step backwards. A red color began to spread over his pale skin and he seemed to struggle with finding his words.

I smiled at him. "I like you too, Jack. You're a great friend. I'm having a lot of fun when I'm with you." I said.

Jack just stared back at me in... disbelief? I didn't understand why he looked at me like that. I was afraid I said something wrong.

Suddenly, he grabbed my head with both hands, dropping his staff in the process, and pressed his cold lips against mine. I opened my eyes in shock. My mind went blank and I didn't knew what to do or what Jack was doing. He was kissing me, that I was sure of, but why? I couldn't understand.

When he pulled back, I was still in shock. Jack stepped back, looking down. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I shouldn't have done that!" He said excusing.

He turned around, grabbed his staff from the floor and took off.

"Jack, wait!" I called reaching out to him, but he was already too far away to hear me.

I looked up at the empty sky. "Please, Jack. Don't run away from me..."


	5. 5 A lonely day

A long time passed since Jack suddenly kissed me on that cruise liner. I haven't seen him since then. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and time went by even more slowly than before. Yet, time went on and so had I.

I did the same routines as always from the moment I woke up. Tending the flowers at my home, tending those in the human world. Preparing the trees to wake them up from their long slumber. Choosing new seeds for the next batch of flowers for next year's spring. Preparing for the Spring Festival. I had so much to do, but time passed by ever so slowly.

I went out in search for Jack, but I never found him. I went back to the places we visited together but he wasn't on any of those places either. I even went to Jamie's, but when I noticed Jack wouldn't show up there either, I left in silence.

All of a sudden, I was alone again. It never bothered me before, but since I got to know Jack, I got used to his presence quickly and he became some sort of light to me. He became someone whom I could trust, whom I could depend on when I was sad, someone who would listen to me.

Of course, there was still Heath, and we did things together, but he wasn't like Jack at all. He didn't gave away the feeling of safety. And I didn't asked him if he had seen Jack either because I knew Heath would lie to me about it anyway.

The loneliness started to gnaw on me.

I kept on wondering if I did something wrong. Maybe he's mad at me? But how could I be certain and apologize if I can't find him?

January turned into March. Fifteen days left till the announcement of spring.

I sat on a rock near the dried up lake. I sighed sad. I always was looking forward to spring, like every other year, but all of a sudden, I just didn't felt like it anymore. And my little darlings sensed that since they all buzzed around me worriedly.

"Well, if it ain't Blossom. What'cha doing there all by yerself?" I looked at Bunny, who had his head popped up out of his rabbit hole.

"Oh, hello, Bunny..." I said somewhat distracted. "Hey, what's the matter? You don't sound so happy." Bunny came to stand beside me. "Bunny, have you, by any chance, seen Jack?" I asked. "Jack? Now that you mention it, I'm afraid I 'aven't. No wonder I could do my work without gettin' disturbed."

I sighed again.

"Why are you lookin' for him anyway?" Bunny asked. "I'm afraid he's mad at me. I think I might have upset him." I replied. "What?! Why should he be mad at you?" He asked surprised. "I don't know. That's why I want to talk things out with him." I said.

[Bunny's POV]

Blossom looked at Bunny with desperation in her eyes. He never could have stand that look.

_That little, snow bringin' bag of mischief! Making lil'Blossom worried? Who does that little runt think he is?! Just wait till North get's to hear this!_

"Don't worry, lil'Blossom. I'll go look for him right away!" Bunny said. Blossom's face brightened up a little. "You want to do that for me?" She asked. "Of course! I can't ignore a lass in need." Bunny said.

Blossom hugged the Easter Bunny tightly. "Thank you, Bunny. If I ever can do something back for you."

"How 'bout you give me that smile of yours, ey? Sounds like a good deal, right?" The Spirit of Spring gave the Easter Bunny a sweet smile. "That's more like it! Well, then, stay here and I'll go fetch that freezing idiot and drag him all the way here."

Bunny tapped with his foot on the ground and left through the hole.

He went to the North Pole, to North's workshop. If anyone would know how to find Jack, it was mister Santa Claus.

Bunny was shivering like mad when he entered the warm house. "Bunny! What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" North asked, spreading his arms. "It's about lil'Blossom, mate." Bunny said with a serious look.

North's face became white. "What about her? Is something wrong with my little girl? Tell me what's the matter, Bunny!" North grabbed Bunny by his furry shoulders and started to shake the rabbit apart.

North could lose his composure when Blossom came into conversations. You better don't speak ill of her because that'll earn you a one way ticket to the Naughty List.

"Let go of me first before I wind up spitting up my breakfast!"

North let go of the Easter Bunny who did a few steps backwards and held his hand on his head, seeing stars. "Wow, that ain't funny..."

"Bunny! Would you please tell me what's wrong with my little flower?" North said. "Well, it seems Jack might have upset lil'Blossom so..."

Before the Easter Bunny could finish his sentence, North started to bauble Russian talk that Bunny didn't understand. North walked with heavy passes to the Globe and summoned the other Guardians.

Soon, Sandy, Tooth and Jack arrived at North's workshop.

"What is it? Did Pitch come back?" Was everyone's first reaction.

North looked angry at Jack, who didn't really understood what was going on.

"Uhh... Did I do something wrong again?" The Spirit of Winter asked. "Wrong?!" North's loud voice boomed through the workshop, making the elves and yeti's to scare.

"Have you any idea what you've done?!" He asked Jack, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him apart like he did with Bunny. "Calm down, North! You're shaking his teeth out!" Tooth exclaimed and pulled the bulky man away from Jack. Sandy rolled his eyes and gave Tooth the "Is that really what you're worried about?"-look.

"Can someone, anyone please tell me what's going on?" Jack asked, smoothening his hoodie. "Listen, mate. You should go talk to lil'Blossom. You've upset her. Now, I have no idea what happened between the two of you, but you better make up with her, mate." Bunny said.

Silence fell as everyone looked at Jack for an answer.

[Jack's POV]

Jack brought his staff from one hand to the other nervously. Hearing that Blossom was feeling upset made his stomach feel funny in a bad way.

"Look, listen. I didn't mean to upset her. Really! It just... sorta happened..." Jack said, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"But, what happened, mate? Did you upset her or did she upset you?" Bunny asked. "No, no! She didn't upset me." Jack said, feeling they were pressing him into a corner.

"Then tell us what happened." Tooth said. "It's not something I can say so easily." Jack said, backing away. "Jack, don't keep it for yourself if it's serious." North said. "Things happened okay?"

"But what kind of things, mate?"

The other Guardians were all pushing him further into a corner and Jack was about to burst when suddenly Sandy rung the bell of one of North's elves. Everyone looked at the Sandman how he angrily dropped the elf, that staggered away like he was drunk.

A heart appeared above his head.

Everybody shocked, including some yeti's that passed by, though they didn't really understood what was going on...

The other Guardians looked from Sandy to Jack like he was carrying some sort of disease.

"Jack, are you in love with Blossom?" Tooth asked breathless.

As soon as Tooth spoke out that name, Jack started to feel light in his head, his stomach started to feel giddy, his heart started to ache and throb painfully and a red color slowly began to spread across Jack's pale face. He tried to forget her, but his feelings for Blossom were too strong to just let go.

"Yes. Yes, yes, YES!" Jack waved with his staff, freezing some elves and half of North's interior.

"Wow, slow down, mate! There's no need to deep freeze us!" Bunny exclaimed.

There was a short silence. During that silence, North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy looked at each other. They knew something Jack didn't know, but they weren't planning on telling him yet.

North laid an assuring hand on Jack's shoulder. "Go talk to her and fix this misunderstanding." He said. Jack pulled himself away from the bulky man. "There isn't any misunderstanding! Blossom doesn't like me." He looked down, his heart sunk in his stomach. "She doesn't like me..."

"Jack, Blossom is, how can I say this, she's a little slow when it comes to such things and she can't really comprehend it either." Tooth said. "I mean, look at Heath. He knows Blossom ever since she started as the Spirit of Spring and he doesn't have any luck either."

Jack's hope just melted like snow.

"Err, Tooth, I don't think you've encouraged him." Bunny said. "Oh, oops..."

"Jack, just go talk to her. Or else you will keep on carrying that uneasy feeling." North said. "Okay, okay! I'll go talk to her." Jack said, strengthening the grip around his staff. He didn't felt like it, but the other's didn't gave him much choice.

"You want a ride with the sleigh?" North asked, grinning wide. "No. I'll go find her myself." Jack said, shaking his head.

"She's at the dried up lake in Burgess. I told her to wait there." Bunny said. Jack nodded and left North's workshop.

Jack didn't knew what to say when he would face Blossom. He thought flying over to Burgess on his own would give him an idea, but unfortunately for him, by the time he arrived at the dried up lake, he still hadn't a clue what to say to her.

He looked at her from behind a tree. Blossom sat on a rock, staring off into the distance. His heart went aflutter again when seeing her. He admired her from behind.

Then suddenly, his mind started to play tricks on him. Blossom was replaced by a girl with chestnut brown hair wearing a dark blue, expensive looking cloak. Her eyes had a deep, dark brown color and they too, were staring off into the distance.

Jack placed a hand against his head, shaking it in a try to get rid of the illusion. Yet, he had to admit that girl looked a lot like Blossom. It was then that Jack realized that he might have known her when they were both still alive. It was possible since they were both spirits of Winter and Spring for about 300 years now.

"Jack!"

[Normal POV]

"Jack!" I cried out happily when I saw him. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly, ignoring the cold that suddenly pressed against my body.

"Jack, I'm sorry." I said. "Wh-Why are you sorry?" He asked, sounding surprised. "Because I upset you." I replied. "Upset me? B-But, you haven't upset me at all, Blossom." He said.

I aimed my eyes up to meet his icy blue ones. "Why did you fly away then?" I asked. "Because I made a mistake." Jack replied. "A mistake? But, I don't understand. You didn't made a mistake, Jack." I said, shaking my head. "But, but..." Jack looked away from me.

I removed a lock of silver hair from his face. "Why do you look so troubled?" I asked. "Aren't you mad?" He asked me. I looked puzzled at him. "Why should I be mad?" I asked on my turn. "Because I ki... I kiss..." He took a deep breath. "Because I kissed you." He said in one breath.

I remembered the day that Jack kissed me. We were standing on the prow of a cruise liner when he did. Why would that be a mistake?

"But it wasn't a mistake to me, Jack." I said. "It wasn't?" He questioned, looking at me. I shook my head and smiled at him.

Finally, he returned the hug. He buried one hand in my hair and the other grasped my waist tightly, enveloping me in a cold embrace. But I didn't care. I didn't cared at all that I started to shiver under Jack's touch. I was happy that I could finally see him again.

We kept standing like that for minutes.

"Blossom."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I made you feel cold again."

I smiled while nudging my face in his chest.

"I don't mind."

It started to snow around us, but we kept standing in each other's embrace.


	6. 6 Exposed feelings

**A/N: **Yesh! I finished the first lemon and to celebrate it, I'm posting the next chapter earlier then I normally do. For those we haven't noticed it, I usually update this story between Friday and Sunday. There. Now you know. Oh, and I might have finished the lemon, it doesn't mean it is in this chapter. You guys just have to wait and see when it pops up :D

* * *

Things went a lot better now I could see Jack again. We went to places again, like the beach, where Jack froze the waves that would hit shore. He would surf on the frozen waves as well, showing off his skills.

And if he wasn't doing that, we were just talking and walking along the shoreline. Sometimes he grabbed my hand in his.

Today was such day that we were just holding hands and talked about various things.

"So, you had a sister when you were alive?" I asked. Jack just told me a thing about his past. Back then, he was as mischievous as he was now. "Yeah, and I saved her from drowning. I was really relieved when I found that out." Jack said, nodding.

"Did you had any brothers or sisters?" Jack asked, but corrected himself quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you don't remember your past..." He said excusing. "It's alright. I don't mind. It doesn't matter anyway. If I had any brothers or sisters, they would be dead by now. So, it's no use being sad or happy about it." I said.

"You have a funny look about these things. I guess you still don't want your memories back." Jack said. "No. I still don't feel that need." I said. "But, can you at least tell me where you woke up as the Spirit of Spring?" Jack asked.

I was silent for a moment. Not sure if I would tell him that.

"I only remember a bed." I eventually told him. "I don't remember how the room looked like or what kind of furniture there was. Just that bed. And Man in Moon telling me my name was Blossom and that I was the Spirit of Spring. I accepted that role rather quickly, not looking back at whom I was in the past."

Jack looked at me in silence for a while before talking.

"I wonder why. Maybe you had to go through something tragic?" He suggested. "Who knows." I said.

"Um, can we talk about something else?" I asked. "I don't really want to talk about these things." I looked at the sand. "Sure. I'm sorry if I made you feel uneasy." Jack said. "It's alright. I guess you are the curious type." I said. Jack laughed uneasy. "I guess so." He said.

A salty sea breeze blew through my hair. I laid a hand on my head, preventing my hair to blow in my face.

"Um, Blossom?"

"What is it, Jack?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

I looked wondered at him. He sounded so serious all of a sudden. "What is it that you want to tell me?" I asked. "Maybe we should sit down first."

I followed Jack away from the coastline. He sat down on the sand. I sat down next to him. For a long time Jack just looked how the waves hit shore, while digging the end of his staff in the sand.

"Umm... this isn't easy for me to tell you this, but, uhh..." He looked down, at the hole he made with his staff. "You see, ever since I met you, I kinda grew fond of you... I mean, I never met someone like you before. When I'm with you, I feel so much at ease and so calm, and... and... is it me or is it getting warmer?"

I looked at Jack, he was sweating and panting like mad. "Jack? Are you alright?" I asked worried. He groaned and tried to stand up, leaning on his staff, but fell through his knees. I wanted to catch him, but someone beat me to it, by pulling Jack up by his hoodie.

"Heath!" I exclaimed when seeing him. "I knew it was you..." Jack groaned. "Of course. Like I'm going to let you say what you were about to say." Heath glared at Jack from under his cowboy hat. "You and I need a serious talk." He said. "Unfortunately for you, I don't want to have a serious talk with you." Jack retorted. "Well, isn't that bad news for you. You're coming with me." Heath said and started to drag Jack with him by his hoodie. But then he stopped at turned, smiling at me.

"I'm sorry, my little Morning Glory, but I'm going to borrow this guy for a while." He said and walked an end away from me.

[Jack's POV]

Heath dragged Jack an end away from Blossom. He let the Spirit of Winter go when they were out off her hearing distance.

Jack glared at Heath while smoothening his hoodie.

"What is it?" He asked Heath with a snarl. "Don't give me that kind of shit. I know what you were trying to do, and I'll tell ya, that ain't gonna work." The Spirit of Summer said, giving Jack a glare back.

"Oh, really? And what makes you say that?" Jack asked. "Like you haven't noticed. Blossom is completely oblivious to everyone's feelings. You can tell her how much you like her as much as you want, but she won't understand what you truly mean by that." Heath said. "You're just afraid she'll like me more than you." Jack retorted with a smirk. "Yeah, right. Like hell I am. But, no, seriously. She doesn't know what you mean with 'I love you'. Really, I've been there. And you want to know how I know that?" Heath crossed his arms, smirking at Jack.

"Go figure that one out yourself. I've got to know things about Blossom that'll gives you Goosebumps." He said. "What kind of things?" Jack asked, sounding interested. "Didn't I just told you to go figure that out yourself. Like I'm going to tell you something important like that." Heath snorted.

_I hate this guy so much right now!_

Jack growled, raising his staff in Heath's direction.

"Oh, does little Jacky want to play?" Heath said with a smirk around his lips. He grabbed his gun and aimed it at Jack's head. "Let's see which one of us is faster, shall we?"

"You'll be surprised by the answer."

The two stared at each other before clashing into a fight.

But before any of the two could make a first move, two giant stalks raised from the sand, grabbing both hot headed spirits.

The two looked down and saw an angry Blossom, with crossed arms, her staff in her hand.

"He started." Both said.

[Normal POV]

"He started." Both Jack and Heath said. "I don't care which one of you two started. I don't want that two of my best friends start fighting each other. Why can't you two get along?" I asked them.

The two looked at each other. They huffed and turned their heads away. I sighed deep. "Really, why don't you two at least try to get along?" I asked. "Because we're the opposite of each other, my little Morning Glory." Heath replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"So? Amber and I are also complete opposites of each other but you don't see us bicker all the time." I said. "That's because Amber sits with her head in the dirt the entire time." Jack said. "Oh, you know Amber?" I asked, surprised it was Jack brining the Spirit of Autumn in our conversation.

"Yes, I mean no. Not personally. Bunny does and he told me about her." Jack replied. "Yeah and we're drifting off topic here." Heath said, rolling his eyes. "In any case, can you put us down, my little Morning Glory? I promise I won't start a fight with Old Man Winter over there." Heath chuckled while Jack's face became red of anger.

"What did you just call me?! I dare you to say that again, you lame excuse for a cowboy!" This time it was Heath who became angry. "Lame excuse?! I let you know I was part of the pioneers, you know!" Jack stuck out his tongue. "Like I care!"

I got tired of their bickering and threw them towards the ocean. I turned my back, revealing my wings and flew off.

It didn't took long before the two went after me. "Blossom, wait!" Both called out to me, Jack hovering on the wind, Heath sitting on his mare. But I ignored them and kept moving forward.

"Blossom, please, listen to me, my little Morning Glory,..." I turned and shoved my staff under Heath's nose. "Your sweet talk won't work on me this time, Heath." I said. Jack chuckled. I poked the end of my staff in his chest. "And you shouldn't laugh. Really your constant bickering is starting to work on my nerves." I said. "Why can't you at least try to be friendly with each other?"

The two looked indirectly at each other. "I can't think of anything friendly to say." They stated. I sighed deep. "There must be something that the both of you agree at." I said. "Well, that's the biggest problem, Blossom." Jack said. "It's because we agree on the same thing we can't stand each other." Heath said, nodding. "And what's the thing you both agree on which is also a problem?" I asked, looking at the two.

They stared at me for a long time, making me starting feel uncomfortable under their look.

"Why are you two staring at me like that?" I asked, trying to avoid their eyes. "Because we love you." Both said.

I looked at them, tilting my head a little. Was that their problem? "I like the both of you, too. So why is that a problem?" I asked. Heath took a sharp breath.

"We don't just 'like' you, my little Morning Glory. We feel something more than just friendship for you. Now, I know it's hard for you to understand it, but please try to. What we feel for you goes deeper than anything else." Heath said.

"But... what do you feel then?" I asked, not understanding what Heath was talking about. "That's just the part we can't explain." Jack said. "Sure, I can tell you that I feel light in my head and my stomach jumps up when I see you but you probably don't know what I'm talking about." He said.

"But, that's what I feel too when I'm with you, Jack."

The color on Heath's face drained away as he gawked at me with open mouth. Jack at the other hand jumped up and down, making back flips while cheering like a little child.

"Um, did I say something wrong?" I asked, seeing both reacted so differently on what I just said. Jack grabbed my shoulders. His face beamed he was happy like a little child that just received candy.

"No, not at all! You don't know how happy I am you saying that." Jack said, bouncing up and down excitedly. "R-Really? But then why does Heath look so upset?" I asked, looking worriedly at him. "Oh, don't mind him. He has to endure some bad news." Jack said.

Suddenly, Heath grabbed Jack by his hoodie, almost strangling him. "Listen you! You better take good care of her or I'll skin you alive!" He said, trying to hold his tears back. "Don't worry about that, cowboy, I will take exceptionally good care of her." Jack said grinning.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked. "Oh, nothing." Jack grabbed my hand. "Let's go somewhere. Someplace where we really can be alone." He said. "Okay, but..." I looked at Heath, who hid his face under his hat.

"It's alright, my little Morning Glory. I'll be fine... eventually." He said, sounding depressed. "But, but..."

"No, seriously, I'll be fine." He looked at me and smiled. "Just go and have... fun."

"You heard the guy, Blossom. Let's go." He said and pulled me with him.

I wasn't sure if it was alright to leave Heath just like that, but Jack didn't leave me another choice.

He brought me to an open space in the woods of Burgess. He was so excited that he made it snow again. "Jack! Stop it, you'll freeze the spring flowers that are starting to pop up." I warned him. "I'm sorry, Blossom, but you don't know how happy I am right now." He said.

He let the wind pick me up, tossing me in his arms. He fell on his back, with me on top of him. He looked at me, his icy blue eyes radiated happiness. I never seen Jack so happy before. That was confusing me.

"Jack... I don't understand. Why are you so happy?" I asked. "Because of what you said. You feel the same about me as I feel for you." He said. "It's what I wanted to hear you say. Well, not really like that, but it's the same."

I stood up from Jack's waist. "But, is it really that special?" I asked. "Of course it is!" Jack stood up from the ground, using the wind to do so. "I mean, I had never thought you would like me too." He said. "Well, of course I like you. I like you very much, but I don't understand why you and Heath have to make so much ruckus about it." I said, frowning.

Jack patted my head. "Don't worry about it too much." He said. I smiled up at him. "You know, you're really cute when you smile." Jack said. I felt my cheeks heating up and looked away. "That's not true..." I said. "But it is. At least, I think so." He said. "Thanks, Jack." I said with a shy smile.

"So, what do you want to do? You brought me here for a reason, didn't you?" I asked. "I just want to sit down with you and look at the landscape. I don't usually do such things, but I know you like it." Jack replied. "That's really nice of you. I'd love to do that." I said.

"Let's search higher grounds then." Jack took me up in the sky and we sat down on a tree branch. We had a nice look on the forest. It was starting to live up since spring was approaching. It was one of my favorite things to see.

"It's weird." Jack said. "What is?" I questioned. "I rather have a pure white scenery. But now I look at this, I realize this is not so bad either. Though I am sad that winter is coming to an end." He said. "Even though spring is coming, it'll take a while before it really breaks through." I said. I looked at him from under my bangs.

"It wonders me. Where do you go when you don't bring winter around?" I asked curious. "Someplace cool and cold. I usually try to break in into North's workshop then but I never succeeded in that." Jack laughed at the memories. "Never could have passed the yeti's."

"I never have troubles going to North's." I said. "Well, yeah. But I'm on the Naughty List." Jack smirked at me. "You're just trying to force your way through." I said. "Oh, maybe." His smirk got wider.

"Speaking of North, he seems to care for you a lot. He acts like he's your father or something." I giggled. "Yeah. I noticed that too. I have to admit though, it gets annoying sometimes." I admitted. "How come?" Jack asked. "Well, if I leave, he always wants to know where I'm heading and he's always present during the Spring Festival. And he has the tendency to coddle me a lot." I replied, looking over the landscape.

"Don't worry about that. If North does something like that again, I'll tell him: 'North, the lady needs privacy. Respect that!'." Jack said with a serious face, raising his staff like he's aiming it at someone. It made me laugh.

"Shouldn't you be respecting my privacy as well then?" I asked. Jack looked surprised at me. "I should?" He asked bewildered. I laughed again. "You can't just barge in into a girl's privacy, Jack. Surely you don't want that either." I said. "Well, no. But I wouldn't mind if it's you." He said.

I laid my head against his shoulder. "I don't mind if it's you either, but not during awkward moments." I said. "Like?" Jack questioned. "You know, when I'm changing my clothes or something." I replied. "You change clothes?" Jack asked, sounding surprised. I looked up at him.

"Of course, I do. I make all my clothes myself. I like to do that." I said. "So you made the dress you're wearing now yourself as well?" Jack asked. "Yeah." I smiled at him. "Wow. You did an amazing job on that." Jack said amazed. "Thanks."

Jack moved an arm behind me, holding my waist. He laid his head on mine.

"Yeah. It's not bad just sitting here and watch the landscape." He said. A small smile appeared around my lips. "And you have yet to see the true beauty of spring." I said. "I already have seen it." Jack replied with a content sigh.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked puzzled. "Ah, nothing. Never mind me." Jack said. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you this, but, I'll be really busy till the official spring announcement. I have to spread some cherry dust already and need to make most flowers bloom that are still buried in the ground. So, I'm afraid I can't see you as much as I do now till the hard work is over." I said.

"Oh. That's unfortunate. When will I be able to see you again?" Jack asked, sounding a little sad. "I guess somewhere around mid April." I replied.

Jack shocked back. "What?! That long? Why mid April?" He asked. "Well, there is the Spring Festival, and the Cherry Blossom Festival and there are Cherry trees that bloom around that time too, so that'll take most of my time. But I think I can come and get you when the Cherry Blossom Festival starts. It's really beautiful to see. The plums loses their leaves and then it looks like it snowing. You really have to see that." I said, getting excited just thinking about the upcoming festival.

"And when will that be?" Jack asked. "Hmm, this year probably around end of March, begin April." I replied. "That isn't long from now. But still, man, that I have to wait that long to see you again." He looked away sad.

I turned to face him. "But when summer comes, you'll leave and then I have to wait a very long time before I can see you again." I uttered. Jack looked at me.

"Does that make you feel sad?" He asked. "Of course it does!" I exclaimed. "When summer starts here, you have to bring winter to another place and I have to stay here." I said. "But, you have to bring spring over to those other places as well, right? So why can't we see each other then?" Jack asked confused. "I already prepared to bring two spring seasons for each half of the world. So I can concentrate on making the summer flowers bloom." I replied.

"You sure have a hard job." Jack said. "But I love to do it." I said and smiled.

One of my little darlings came towards me. I revealed my wings and floated in the air.

"I'm afraid we have to say goodbye already." I said. Jack sighed deep. "Seems like we don't have another choice." He said. "Cheer up, Jack. It'll only be for a little while, so don't sound so sad." I said, trying to cheer him up. "Yeah. You're right about that." He said, smiling at me.

I hugged him. "It's not like I won't miss you." I said. Jack hugged me back. "I know. Now you better go before those pesky bastards attack me again." He said, letting me go. I nodded.

I was reluctant to go, but I eventually called my rose and went homeward. I just hoped time would pass fast so I could see Jack again soon.


	7. 7 Gloria

Five days before spring. Things were getting hectic and I had to be on two places at the same time if I wanted things to go smoothly. But in the end, I knew it would be all worth it.

I was making the flowers bloom in Burgess when suddenly something cold fell like a drop of water on my nose. I rubbed it off and furred my eyebrows.

"Snow? How is that even..." I shocked. "Don't tell me...!" I ran off into the direction of the snow, hoping that what I was thinking wasn't the case.

I arrived at the open place where Jack and I usually meet and my biggest fear came true after all. I gasped when seeing the open place was covered in thick pack of white snow, children playing in it. I recognized Jamie as one of them... and Jack.

"Jack!" I called out to him. He looked up and smiled at me. "Hey, Blossom. I didn't think I would see you this soon." He said. The children looked up at me. "It's the pretty lady!" Cupcake exclaimed.

"Jack, stop this right now or else you render all my work for naught!" I said, hovering towards him. "Wow, hey, slow down. I didn't mean to interfere with your work, Blossom." Jack said. "The flowers can't stand such extreme colds. Not this kind. They'll freeze to death if you keep it up like this. Why would you do such a thing anyway?" I asked.

"Please, don't be mad at Jack, miss. Since spring is approaching, we only wanted to have some last minute fun in the snow. And it's only local." Jamie said, defending Jack. I sighed deep.

"Listen, if winter prolongs, the world's balance will fall out of order. The changing of the seasons have to follow each other up like Mother Nature intends to. It's her law that we Season Spirits have to follow." I tried to explain.

"Mother Nature? But I thought we had to follow Man in Moon." Jack said, raising an eyebrow. "Man in Moon decides who should become a spirit and who becomes a Guardian. But we, as Season Spirits, have to listen to Mother Nature." I said. "She never talked to me." Jack said, looking away. "Mother Nature doesn't _speak_ to those who don't _listen _to her first." I said.

"And how do I do that?" Jack asked, holding his staff on his shoulder. "Like I said, you have to listen." I replied. "But what is it that I have to listen to?!" He raised his voice. "To everything! Mother Nature is all around us. Even now as we speak. The flowers, the rivers, the trees, the ground, even the wind. You have to listen to all these things if you want to hear her voice." Jack turned his back at me.

"Well, I don't hear anything." He said. I sighed sadly. "You're not even trying, Jack." I said. Jack turned back around, facing me. "What's so bad about a little fun?" He asked, spreading his arms. "Jack, you don't understand. If the world's balance shifts, people will get scared and chaos will break out. We are very important to the world's balance so we have to keep that in order." I said.

"Come on, Blossom. Lighten up a little. I promise that the snow will be gone by the end of the day. Really. But for now, let the kids enjoy their last moments of snow." Jack said. The children looked at me with big, pleading eyes. But I stood my ground.

"By the end of the day, the flowers will be frozen to death and all my hard work was for nothing." I said with crossed arms. "Aw, come on, Blossom, it can't be that bad, can it?" Jack asked. "How do you know?! You freeze everything so you can make sure you defrost it before I call Heath to do it for you!" I threatened. Jack shocked back.

"Wow, hey, Blossom, don't get mad now." He said with raised hands. I looked angry at him when suddenly a snowball hit me. I staggered aside and blinked bewildered with my eyes. When I looked at the direction the snowball came from, I noticed that the kids all had snowballs in their hands.

"Why don't you try having fun with us? Snowball fights are great!" Jamie said with a big smile. "Yeah, that's right! Why don't you give it a try, Blossom?" Jack asked. "Why don't I... ow!" Another snowball hit me in my side. "Come on, Blossom, it's fun!" Jack exclaimed, standing behind the group of kids like he was a general.

The snowball assault continued, and some hit me on sensitive spots, making me shrink back in pain. "Stop it! It hurts! Stop it!" I yelled, but the children and Jack were having so much fun they didn't heard my words.

_Why are they enjoying seeing someone in pain? I don't understand!_

A snowball hit me hard in my face, making that I lost my footing and fell in a thick pack of snow. My staff hurled away into the forest.

[Jack's POV]

Seeing the children having so much fun was a delight for Jack. Their cheers and laughs filled the forest with pleasant sounds. He was having so much fun at the moment that nothing could damper it. But...

A silent sob broke the cheers and laughs. Jack looked at Blossom. Her hair and shoulders were covered in snow. She was shaking and holding her head down.

The kids caught onto this too and their laughs rendered to silence.

"Blossom?" Jack did a step forward. She looked up at him, tears streamed out off her emerald green eyes, rolling down her cheeks. "Wh-Why a-are you s-so m-mean a-all of a s-sudden?" She sobbed.

It was like someone tore out Jack's heart from his chest and got punched in his stomach at the same time. He suddenly felt really terrible.

"Blossom, I didn't want this. I didn't want to make you cry." He said, sounding desperate. Blossom stood up, her wings sprouting from her back. With a tug she turned around and flew off. "Blossom, wait!" Jack wanted to go after her, but got whacked by something and hit the ground head on, losing his conscience in the process.

When Jack came to, he wasn't at the forest anymore but laying down a bed. His head was throbbing like mad, like someone smashed it with something heavy. He laid a hand on it, hissing painfully.

He tried to recap what had happened to him, but only saw Blossom's teary eyed face appearing in front of him. He started to feel sick in his stomach.

He tried to shake the uncomfortable feeling off by going to the window to look where he was. There was a lot of snow outside so Jack guessed he was at the North Pole. At North's place to be exact.

"I'm so going to be in a lot of trouble." He told himself and went out.

As he arrived at the central place of North's workshop, he had to hide himself behind a pillar of books and toys when he noticed the other Guardians were present.

"It's no use, North. I can't find her at all. And to make things worse, flowers all over the world are starting to wither." He heard Tooth saying. "I haven't found her either, mate. Things aren't looking good at all." Bunny said, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "And you, Sandy? Did you had any luck?" North asked, trying to sound hopeful. Sandy shook his head sadly.

"This is a disaster! Spring is in two days! Two days and things are already a mess. We have to find Blossom!" North said, pacing around the room.

Jack looked away uncomfortably. To the sounds of it, Blossom was missing and not fulfilling her role as Spirit of Spring. And all of this was his fault. If he had just listened to Blossom this would had never happened and things would still be fine.

Jack bit his lip worriedly.

"What about Heath and Amber?" North asked. "Amber is currently busy with her work and doesn't have time to look for lil'Blossom." Bunny said. "And Heath is lending all of his powers to as much flowers as possible, trying to preserve the balance. But he's running out of stamina fast. He won't be able to keep this up." Tooth said.

"Really, if that Frost does something he sure knows how to do it good." Bunny growled. "But who says it was Jack's fault?" Tooth asked, trying to defend Jack. "Tooth, you might not have seen it like me, North and Sandy because you only returned to the field not long ago, but we know what lil'Blossom had to endure during her life. And let me tell you, it ain't no fun at all!" Bunny practically yelled at the Tooth Fairy.

Jack moved in closer.

_They know who Blossom was in her past life?_

"Well, I might not know that, but I do have her memories!" Tooth retorted. "You probably never bothered to look at them!" Bunny shouted back. "What?! That's not true!"

"Bunny, Tooth, that's enough! It's no use fighting amongst ourselves. That won't bring Blossom back!" North said coming in between them. "Besides, someone's awake."

Jack knew that was his cue to come out off his hiding place.

He stepped into the daylight, not daring to look the other Guardians in the eye.

"It's a good thing you realize what you have done." Bunny snarled. "Bunny, that's enough." North said, placing a hand on the rabbit's furry shoulder. He stepped up towards Jack.

"Jack, what happened?" He asked. "I didn't... I didn't mean to hurt her like that. Really. I just... I just wanted her to have some fun." Jack replied, leaning on his staff. North went with his hand in his pocket.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked Jack. "That's a flower seed." The Spirit of Winter replied. "It indeed is. And eventually, this little seed will grow into a beautiful flower. A flower's growth shows how strong flowers really can be. But, when you pluck it, or pull out its leaves, the flower will experience pain and will eventually die. So, you always have to treat them with love and adoration." North said.

"Blossom taught me that already." Jack said. "Then you should also know that Blossom is like a flower herself. She's strong on the inside, but not on the outside. She's still very fragile. Mostly because of who she was before."

"But who was Blossom before she became the Spirit of Spring?" Jack asked. "It seems she hasn't told you." North said. "No, she avoids the topic every time I try to bring it up." Jack said. North looked at the other Guardians.

"What happened to me after I lost conscience anyway?" Jack asked. "Let's say Mother Nature put you on your place, mate." Bunny said.

North stepped up to a closet and revealed Blossom's flower decorated staff. "The children found this laying in the woods. Maybe it's better if you hang on to it for a while." He said and handed Blossom's staff to Jack. He sighed at the memories what he had done to her. He only wished she could forgive him.

"Maybe it's time we tell him." North said towards the other Guardians. "We don't have another choice, do we?" Bunny asked. "Alright then. Jack, the place where we're about to head to, is the place where Blossom was born, and died. It'll probably answer a lot of questions you have. Questions Blossom herself refuses to reply on." North said.

"Whoa, wait. Are you trying to tell me that Blossom still has her memories?" Jack asked. "Yes. That's true." Tooth said. "But why did she lie then? Why didn't she tell me who she was?" Jack asked. "Because lil'Blossom decided to keep her past for herself." Bunny replied. "You'll understand once we're there, Jack. But for now, everyone to the sleigh!"

"Oh, no! Not this time!" Bunny tapped with his foot on the ground and quickly disappeared in the ground.

To Jack's surprise, North landed with his sleigh next to the old castle that overlooked Burgess. Bunny was already there.

"Why are we here?" Jack asked, looking up the huge castle. "What do you mean 'why are we here'? This is where Blossom was born." North said, raising an eyebrow. "What?!"

Jack already got to know one thing: Blossom was born in wealth. Serious wealth.

"But, wait. Isn't this place a museum?" Jack asked. "It is. But let's go inside." North said and made his way in, going through the people who were waiting in line to buy a ticket. "It's a good thing only adults come here." Bunny said.

The party came out in a grand hall. It was obvious the place was restored to its former glory. Everything was made out of a white marble. From the floor to the ceiling. "This way first." North said and guided the group to the living area. It was off limits, but they barged in into the salon anyway.

Jack was marveled by the sight of the salon. The red velvet armchairs matched perfectly with the dark wooden floor and red walls. The salon was obviously used for reading, since there were a lot of bookcases standing against the wall. But also a small coffee table and a chair standing against the window, looking out of the rest of Burgess. And of course, a marble hearth.

Jack looked up at the painting hanging above the hearth. It depicted a girl with chestnut brown hair, around her sixteen's, sitting on chair with behind her, her parents. He recognized that girl as the one that he thought of as an illusion.

"Jack, that is Gloria Deanna Maria Middleford. Or as you know her better, Blossom." North said. "That's Blossom before she died?" Jack asked. "But, she looks so sad on this painting." He noticed. "Her tale is a sad one, mate." Bunny said.

Jack looked at the other Guardians for an explanation. North sighed deep. "As Guardians, it's our task to make the children of the world happy. But there was one girl who we never succeeded into smiling. Not even once. And that girl... was Gloria." He said, looking up at the painting as well.

"It was I who discovered Gloria. I remember that day well. It was on a sunny Easter Sunday. The lady loved kids so each year, she held an egg hunt in the front yard." Bunny walked towards the window, looking out of it. "I was hiding myself over there, among those bushes as I suddenly noticed a little girl looking down upon the other children. I never noticed that girl before so I was wondering what was going on. Especially because she was suddenly pulled away from the window." Bunny looked at Jack.

"It was no easy matter getting into that room. I had to hide under her bed and what I got to hear there..." The Easter Bunny shivered. "It still sends shivers over my spine." He said.

There was a short silence before Bunny started speaking again.

"The little girl said: 'it's not fair! I want to go outside and play with the other children, too. Why do I have to stay in this room all day long?'. And the nurse maid replied to that 'Because you aren't strong enough, miss Gloria. You know you are sick and can't go out'."

"She was sick?" Jack asked. "Yeah... apparently since birth." Bunny said. "Anyways, when the nurse maid left, I pushed a basket with Easter eggs from under her bed. They weren't master pieces, but I felt sorry for the little girl for not being to enjoy Easter. It didn't took long for her to notice and pick the basket up. I thought she would be happy, but then the nurse maid came back with medicine and then..." Bunny turned his back.

"What happened?" Jack asked. "She threw the eggs away..." Bunny whispered. "Who? The nurse maid?" Jack questioned. Bunny shook his head. "The little girl did. The nurse maid was surprised she did that since 'The Easter Bunny was so kind to bring some eggs for her'. But the little girl said that it was no use since she had no one to share the eggs with."

Jack knew that feeling. He had a faint feeling that Blossom, going by the name Gloria back then, was feeling all alone. Jack knew how that felt since children start believing him not so long ago.

Jack shocked when suddenly North started to cry in a handkerchief. That surprised him even more since the jolly man was usually happy and big eyed.

"That poor little girl. No matter how many presents I send to her, she never played with them. Not even once!" He sobbed loud. "And all because she didn't had anyone to play with!" Tooth soothed the crying man. He went with his hand in his coat and revealed a letter and handed it to Jack. "Read it." He sobbed.

Jack opened it and read it out loud.

"Dear Santa. I'm glad you think of me every Christmas, but now it's enough for me. You don't need to waste your time on making toys for me. I never play with them anyway. But there is one thing you can give me, though I'm sure that's not possible. The only thing I want, is a friend. A friend with whom I can talk and play with. Someone who'll stay by my side when I'm sad and cheer me up when needed to. Someone who I can trust. Someone who'll never hurt me. That's the only thing I want. With kind greets, Gloria Deanna Maria Middleford..."

Jack looked up from the letter. He came to understand why Blossom never wanted to talk about her past. There was no fun moment. Only sadness and loneliness.

Sandy tugged at Jack's hoodie. Sand figures of her and someone else appeared above his head. Her dreams were about having a friend.

Things became clear. But Jack still had questions. As the other Guardians were drowned into their own memories, Jack left the salon, finding himself in a group of tourists. The guide told them about the castle's interior and where the lord of the house usually spend his time. He noticed that the guide never mentioned Blossom.

There was a staircase leading up. But it was off limits since there were restoration work going on. Or that was what the board said standing next to the staircase. Yet, Jack wanted to learn more about who Blossom was before she became the Spirit of Spring and went up the stairs.

The stairs leaded to a long hallway, but it was blocked since there was a scaffolding standing in the middle of the hallway with men working on the ceiling.

Jack maneuvered his way through the scaffolding to the only door that was open. When he peeked inside the room, he was surprised to find Blossom sitting on the bed.

"Blossom!" He called out to her and entered the room.


	8. 8 I want to be with you

"Blossom!" I heard Jack calling my name. It seems he had found me. Now I didn't had a choice to tell.

"Sixteen years." I said, not turning to face Jack. "Huh?" He looked at me confused. "Sixteen years I have spend in this room. Day in, day out. The only things that I had as company were flowers I tended to. I was sick since birth and my parents and the other personnel avoided me as much as possible, afraid they would get my disease too. And when they had to enter this room, they always had their nose and mouth covered and highly stayed for five minutes." I said.

"What disease did you suffered?" Jack asked, trying to sound as gently as possible. "Back in the day, they didn't knew what it was called or how to cure it. But in this time of age, it is known as tuberculosis." I replied.

There was a short silence.

"Sixteen years. When I was little, the doctors thought I wouldn't live long. But I was stubborn and continued to fight against the illness. But, eventually, I gave up. You can say that I had grown tired of the fighting. But, I'm glad I actually fought back. I wanted to live like everyone else in Burgess. I wanted to join the other children when mom would hold her annual Egg Hunt. I wanted to share the toys Santa brought me and play with them together with friends. I wanted to spend the money the Tooth Fairy left behind. I wanted to have pleasant dreams like everyone else. But, none of that ever happened." I looked down.

"I think I was six years old when I tried to get out of my bed for the first time in my life. I wanted to see how the world looked like behind the other side of the window. But, I never learned how to walk properly because I was too weak to do so. So, I fell down the ground the moment I raised myself from my bed. But I just wanted to see it. I wanted to see the outside world. So I dragged myself to the window. Not a big distance if you look at it, but to me, it was. And it hurt. It hurt so much. So much I was crying. But I pushed myself and eventually I could raise myself up to look outside."

I closed my eyes for a second.

"You have no idea how I felt like when seeing the other side. Green, lustrous forests as far as the eye could see opened up before me. I saw people walking down the roads with healthy children by their hand. The river looked like a sparkling thread of silver and gold mixed together. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen back then."

I smiled sadly.

"But then my nurse maid came in and dragged me away from the window saying I was too weak and asking herself how in the world I was able to get to the window. She putted me back in bed saying I shouldn't give her such a scare. She gave me my medicine and left afterwards."

"So, you stayed inside this room your entire life?" Jack asked, sounding bewildered. I nodded. "I can describe this room till the smallest nook and cranny with my eyes closed. But don't ask me how the salon or bathroom looks like because I can't tell you that." I said.

"But, the painting down in the salon. Wasn't it made somewhere outside the garden?" Jack asked. I shrugged "Perhaps. The artist who made that painting first drew my parents standing behind an empty chair. Then he came up to my room and drew me while sitting on that same chair. I had no idea it was supposed to look like we were all in the garden." I said.

Jack looked at me intently. "What is it?" I asked. "Did we met before?" He asked. I stared at him for a while. Then I looked back outside the window, my eyebrows met in a scowl. "That day at the lake. It was early spring, wasn't it?" I asked after digging in my memories. "Yes! Yes, that's it!" Jack exclaimed.

"Right... that day. It was the day I went out for the first time in my life. That day, I found the strength to do something big. I sneaked out using secret passages, taking the money the Tooth Fairy gave me with me, thinking about what I could buy with it. I was so excited when I finally could see the village with my own eyes. Everything was so new to me. It was like a new world opened up before me. I never saw so many people together before. I was so enthusiastic. But... that was only for a short while." I said, looking down.

"How come?" Jack asked as I didn't continued. "I found the local grocery store and entered it to buy something. As I was searching through the things displayed there, I heard two woman talking. They were talking about my mom. They said: 'Poor madam Middleford. She's too old to have children now. Rumors say she couldn't have any children anymore ever since her first child was stillborn'." I looked down, trying to suppress my tears.

"The people in the village didn't even know I was still alive. That I was standing right beside them. My own parents send some false rumor in the world that I was born dead. My own parents! They were ashamed of me and my illness. That's why they kept me locked inside that room. Caged, like I was some kind of dangerous animal." My tears found their way up and rolled down my cheeks. My body started to tremble and shock with each sob.

Jack wrapped an arm around my shoulder, rubbing it with his hand. When I calmed down a little, I continued my story.

"After I heard that, I ran outside of the grocery store. The world I was so excited to see suddenly turned into a horror story. People passed me by without looking at me, ignoring me. The loneliness I already carried in my heart became bigger and stronger and I just wanted to disappear that same moment. It was that mother with her two kids that woke me up from that nightmare. They didn't had any money to buy food and were wondering how to survive. I gave them the money I had with me. It wasn't much, but they were grateful. Grateful that a stranger helped them. The mother asked me who I was, and I said she wouldn't believe me even if I told her. I left them afterwards, going to the woods."

"And then we met, right?" Jack asked, rubbing my arm gently. I nodded. "I decided to take a rest at a lake because my body was starting to hurt. And then you showed up."

"Yeah. I was playing hide and seek with my sister in the woods when I stumbled across you, looking at the lake. And when you noticed me..."

"I coughed up blood and scared you away." I finished the sentence for him.

Jack looked wide eyed at me. "No. That's not true. I left to get help because I thought you were injured. But when I came back, you were already gone." He said.

"Really? Then my nurse maid found me before you did and brought me back home in all secrecy." I said. "I've always wondered why I never saw you again since that day." Jack said. "That's because I died that same evening." I heard Jack stop breathing for a moment.

"Wh-What?"

"That day when I had the strength to sneak out was also the day I knew I would die. And before that would happen, I just had to be outside these four walls once. That same evening, Man in Moon woke me up and the rest is history."

Jack hugged me tightly after I was done telling my story. The cold pressed against my body.

"I had no idea you had to go through so much. But, I know how you feel. Not long ago, no one believed in me. No one knew who I was either. I know how it feels like to be all alone." He said. "But I don't understand why you don't want to be believed in. All you ever wanted was a friend, someone to acknowledge you, and yet now you don't care whether someone sees you or not. I don't understand that." Jack said.

"Maybe because I got used to being alone." I said. "But... that changed when I met you." I said, crawling closer to Jack. "M-Me? What did I do?" He asked puzzled. "The day you left me on that cruise liner, I started to feel that horrible feeling of loneliness again. Even now, when you had hurt me, I felt horrible because I ran away from you. I just... I just want to be with you." I hugged him back.

Jack stroked my hair as I nuzzled my face against his chest. We stayed like that for a while.

Jack then lifted my head with both hands so I looked into his icy blue eyes. He wiped some of my tears away with his thumb.

He then leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I gasped when the sudden cold touched my lips, and Jack took that opportunity to slid his tongue inside my mouth.

I never felt anything like this before. The cold mixed with Jack's tongue gently exploring my mouth was giving me such a pleasant feeling that I followed his lead and started to kiss him back.

I let him push me back. The cold sensation left my mouth when Jack pulled back only to start kissing and nibbling the sensitive flesh of my neck. His touch was giving my Goosebumps, but not because of the cold.

His hands started to roam over my body. First my waistline, then my hips and then further down my legs. His cold touch was making my head dizzy. My heart pounded like mad, my breathing fastened and my skin became too sensitive under his touch. But I enjoyed it. I enjoyed every moment of it.

"Blossom, you're so beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes upon." Jack whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "Jack..."

"Shh. You don't have to say anything. Let me love you."

I closed my eyes, entering a dream-like state.

I felt how Jack pulled the straps of my dress down my shoulders. He kissed down my neck to my collarbone, entwining his fingers in mine when he did.

"Jack? What are you...!" We shocked as we heard North's voice. He and the other Guardians stood in the door opening, looking wide eyed at us. Tooth even covered the eyes of one of her fairies, saying: "No! You shouldn't look at this!"

Jack raised himself up. "Uh-oh..."

"You can say that again, mate."

North started to fume, looking with thundering eyes at Jack. "Jack Frost, I hope you have darn good reason for doing this!" He walked with heavy passes towards him, holding out his arms in front of him.

"Whoa, hey! Calm down, North!" Jack exclaimed, shoving backwards. "North, stop!" I raised myself from the bed, looking at the bulky man. He looked bewildered at me. I pulled the straps of my dress over my shoulders before speaking.

"It's alright. Really. I didn't mind." I said and hugged Jack. He was surprised at first, but hugged me back afterwards.

The other Guardians looked at us, not really sure what to think of it.

Suddenly, Tooth gasped. "Oh, no! Heath has collapsed!" She exclaimed in a great panic. "That's right! Blossom, ya have to continue yer job right away. It's two days till spring!" Bunny said. I shocked.

"What? Have I been here for so long?!" I asked shocked. "Are you saying you didn't knew you were here for so long?" Jack asked surprised. I looked away.

"Well, I tend to lose sight of time when I'm in this room." I shook my head. "No, this isn't the time to be talking about this. I have to hurry." I exclaimed and ran up to the window.

"Blossom, wait!" Jack called. I looked at him. "You're forgetting this." He handed me my staff. "Oh, I lost it. Thanks, Jack."

I opened the window and spread my wings. "Alright, my little darlings. It's time to bring spring around." I announced and flew off.

* * *

**A/N:** Gwehe, you thought this was the lemon part, didn't you? Be honest! I know you thought so :D

Anyways, I have to inform you that I WON'T upload the next chapter between Friday and Sunday next week, like I usually do. Instead, I upload it on Monday. Reason? I'm going to an Anime con. That's all you need to know.


	9. 9 I won't give up!

**A/N: I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated this story for over month. I've been going to one convention to the next, stalking all the Jack Frost cosplayers . (bad excuse, I know...) But, here it is, part 9 and it's has the ****Lemon-part**** in it! I'll try to update part 10 ASAP, but I'm having a writers block at the moment so it ****_might_**** take a while...**

* * *

Spring had finally arrived. Trees and flowers stood in full bloom. Forests looked lustrous once again and the animals returned back home or woke up after a long winter sleep. Life rushed through the world once more.

I had to rush to finish everything in time, but I succeeded and balance was restored.

"That was really close, Blossom. Don't ya ever scare us like that ever again." Bunny said when I arrived back home. He and the other Guardians were all gathered there as well. "I'm sorry I worried everyone. I swear it won't happen again." I said apologizing.

"We're glad you're feeling better. You're looking better than before, too." Tooth said. I smiled. "Yeah, I think so, too." I agreed. I turned to the flower fields. "Well, all what's left is the Spring and Cherry Festival and preparing the flowers for summer..." I gasped.

"What's wrong, Blossom?" Jack asked, sounding worried. "Heath! I totally forgot about him. He must be so exhausted right now." I exclaimed. "Wait, what? You're worried about him?" Jack asked frowning. "Of course I am!" I summoned my rose flower. "Don't tell me you're going to visit him?" Jack grabbed my wrist. "I have to, Jack. I owe him at least that much." I said. "Then I'm going with you."

Bunny started to laugh. Jack turned his head at the rabbit angrily. "What?" He asked. "Mate, where Heath lives, it's way too hot for ya. You'll melt down like a snowman in no time." Bunny said chuckling. "Bunny's right, Jack. You'll only put yourself in danger if you go there." North agreed.

"I don't care. I can handle it." Jack said. I grabbed his hands. "Jack, why are you so mad?" I asked. "I'm not mad. Just..." He looked away.

"I think it's better if we leave the two alone." Tooth said and pushed the other Guardians away, leaving me and Jack alone.

"Jack?" He sighed deep. "I'm... afraid." He said, not looking at me. I looked stunned at him. "Why are you afraid?" I asked bewildered. "Because Heath likes you too! And I don't want to lose you to that guy." He exclaimed.

I smiled gently at him. "You shouldn't be afraid, Jack. I like Heath, but I like you more." I said. "I know that guy won't give up on you." Jack said. "I know. Heath doesn't give up that easily. He has proven that more than once. But, you have to trust me." I said. "I trust you, Blossom, I really do, but I can't shake this anxious feeling away." He said.

I kissed his cheek.

"Trust me, Jack. I'll be back soon. I promise." I said and let go of his hands. He nodded. "Okay, I'll wait here for you ." He said. "Good." I smiled at him.

I stepped on my rose and left for Heath's place.

North lived in his workshop on the North Pole, Bunny had his Warren in the Australian Outback, Tooth had her floating palace in Asia, Sandy had his own island, Jack lived in Burgess, me, myself lived in the Land of Flowers somewhere deep in Pennsylvania, and Heath had his ranch in the most southern part of Texas in the Rio Grande Valley.

The place where Heath lived, was somewhere where the sun always shone, and, depending how Heath was feeling, the temperatures varies from pleasant hot, to unbearably hot.

I noticed it was cold. To Heath standards, that is. Meaning, he wasn't feeling well. I knew Heath wasn't in the house so I ignored the wooden structure and went immediately for the open terrain behind it.

There, Heath kept all of his horses. He kept hundreds of them, mostly because he just loved horses.

The one he used the most, a black mare named Lady Picky -because she was always picky when it came to food- was the horse he used to transfer himself to one place to the next.

I found the black mare near some straw bales. I knew Heath laid on them so I walked up to it.

He was sleeping deep and sound, recovering his lost strength by absorbing the sunlight that hit his body. I sat down a straw bale and laid a hand on his.

"Heath? I'm sorry I put you through this. This shouldn't have happened. But, thank you, anyway. Because of you, balance is kept intact and everything goes like it should go." I said.

Heath moaned, opening his eyes slowly. He looked at me. "Blossom? Is that you?" He asked. I smiled at him. "Yes. It's me." I said. "Where were you? I was worried sick about you." He said. "I'm sorry to have worried you, Heath. But, I'm alright now." I said.

"That snow bringing bag of mischief has hurt you again, didn't he?" An angry scowl appeared on his face. "Heath, I'm okay. Really don't worry about it." I said. "But I am! I don't know what he did to you, but for you leaving your duties just like that it must mean he did something really nasty to you. What did he do to you anyway?" Heath asked. "It's nothing. Jack and I already made up."

Heath lifted himself up on his elbows, looking at me wondered. "You made up? Just like that?" He asked. "Well... I had to tell him my past though..." I said, looking away.

Heath laid back down, sighing deep. "He just had to push you, didn't he? Well, I guess he understands you better now. I hope..." He said, rolling with his eyes. "Don't worry about that, Heath. Jack might have a lot of energy which makes him look like he doesn't care at all, but he does care, you now. He really does." I said, smiling when thinking of him.

"Do you love him?" Heath suddenly asked. I looked at him surprised. "What?" I asked. "Do you love Jack, Blossom?" I felt my cheeks heating up. "I... I think I do." I replied. "You think?" Heath raised a confused eyebrow. "Well... I never felt this before when I'm around Jack, so..." I trailed off.

Heath sighed again. He suddenly grabbed my wrist. "Blossom, listen. I will never give you up. I will always fight for you. When I get back on my feet, I will come after you and take you away from that snow bringing clown. You got that?" He looked serious. "Heath..." I smiled sadly.

"Then, you have to try hard. I want to stay with Jack. He makes me feel happy and safe. He makes me smile on times I'm sad and he's there when I need him. Don't get me wrong, you're there for me as well, but... Jack has that something you don't have." I said. "And what is that something?" Heath asked. "That is something you have to find out yourself if you want your shot at me." I said and stood up.

"I think it's better if I leave now. You need your rest, and I obviously am disturbing you." I said. "You know that you'll never disturb me, Blossom." Heath said. "Rest, Heath. You'll feel better when you do." I said and turned my back, walking away from him.

As I came closer to his house, I noticed a vase of flowers standing in the window opening. It was the same vase of flowers I gave him when we first met. I smiled. Heath had taken really good care of them that they were still blooming so pretty.

"I better do my best to repay him for all he has done for me." I said and went back home.

Like he said he would, Jack was waiting for me at my home. I found him exploring my bedroom area.

"You know, it's very impolite to barge into a lady's room." I said, smiling amused. Jack shocked up, looking at me wide eyed. "I didn't mean to barge in! I mean, those little bastards found me and came after me and this was the only place they didn't follow me to." He said, backing away.

I started to laugh. "I was just joking, silly." I said. "Oh. I-I knew that!" Jack started to laugh too. "But, I wasn't lying about those bastards coming after me." He then said, looking serious. "I know. But, I guess they just have to get used to it then." I said. "I don't think they have another choice." Jack said smirking.

There was a short silence.

"How's he doing?" Jack asked, referring to Heath. I walked over to the window. "He's in no shape to work. It'll take some time before he's back to full health." I replied. "But, isn't that a problem? I mean, won't things start like it was you?" Jack asked. "Don't worry about that. Heath always has those things covered." I assured him.

"It is nice that you're concerned about him, though." I said smiling. "What? I'm not concerned about that jerk. I'm only afraid things will get bad if he falls out like it did with you." Jack turned his head away, crossing his arms, his staff resting in them.

I giggled. "You really are kind, Jack." I said. "I'm telling you, I'm not..."

I grabbed Jack's head between my hands and kissed him on his lips.

When I parted, Jack looked with big eyes at me. "Wow! I didn't saw that one coming." He said stunned. "You're not the only one who's full of surprises, you know." I said. "Well, it sure was a pleasant one." He said smiling.

There was a short silence between us.

"You know, I'm very glad there's nothing wrong with you. I was afraid you were hurt or something." Jack said. "I wasn't really hurt. Just maybe... a little disappointed. I mean, I didn't really expected that one coming." I said. "I know. And I'm sorry about that." Jack said.

"But, I'm alright now. I'm feeling a lot better." I said smiling. Jack placed his staff against the wall and grabbed my waist.

"Don't ever change the way you are, Blossom. You're perfect the way you are." He said. I laid my hands on his chest. "I'm not perfect, Jack." I said. "You are to me." He said, removing a lock of hair out off my face.

He kissed me. I kissed him back, ignoring the sudden cold that surrounded me. When Jack parted, he placed small kisses along my jaw line, to the nape of my neck. One hand disappeared in my hair, the other wrapped itself around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. I tightened my grip on his hoodie.

"Blossom, would you let me love you?"

His voice vibrated in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yes. Yes, I will." I whispered.

Jack picked me up and brought me to my bed. He laid me down and crawled on top of me. We looked in each other's eyes.

"Umm... it might get a little clumsy. I never done this before..." Jack admitted and looked away uncomfortably. I smiled at him. "That's okay. I never done this before either. So, we're both new at this." I said. "But what if it doesn't feel good?" Jack asked. "It'll only get better." I said.

Jack's face became red.

"I-If you say so." He said.

"Oh, wait. I forgot something." I said, sitting back up. "What? What did you forget?" Jack asked confused. I hit my legs over the edge of my bed and took off my shoes. "Oh, that's what you forgot." Jack said. "I don't have any problems with that." He chuckled. "You don't wear any shoes." I said and removed my stockings from my legs.

Jack started at me with open mouth. "Is something the matter?" I asked, tilting my head a little to the side.

Before I knew it, Jack pushed me back down the bed. He went with one hand up my leg, giving me Goosebumps along the way.

"You're skin is so smooth." He whispered in my ear. I moaned softly, enjoying his touch.

Jack placed small kisses on my neck, licking it occasionally. He chuckled. "Is something the matter?" I asked. "Nothing. It's nothing. Just... enjoy it. Okay?" I nodded.

He grabbed the shoulder straps of my dress and pulled them down. He began to kiss down my collarbone. His cold kisses were starting to make me feel a little feverish, but I enjoyed it nonetheless.

Jack picked me up, placing me on his lap. He kissed me on my mouth, sliding his tongue inside. I returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. Jack let his hands roam my back freely before going down and bringing them under my dress, lifting it up while letting his hands travel across my bare back.

I gasped as I felt the cold going up my back. And before I knew it, Jack had pulled my dress over my head and threw it on the floor. He pushed me back down the bed, placing his hands next to my head, looking me over with his icy blue eyes.

I felt a little embarrassed since no one has ever seen me without clothing. I felt a little overexposed and looked away uncomfortably, crossing my arms over my chest.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Blossom. You're perfect. Absolutely stunning." Jack said, pulling his hoodie over his head, throwing it on the floor next to my dress. I was surprised to find out that he was quite muscular. It made me blush even harder than I already was.

Jack chuckled again. "That embarrassed face suits you even better." He said. "S-Stop teasing me!" I exclaimed. "Shouldn't that be part of the foreplay?" Jack asked with mischievous grin. I didn't knew what to say on that.

"Now, let me have a better look at you." Jack grabbed my wrists and placed them next to my head. I yelped a little. "See? I told you, you were absolutely stunning." He said and started to kiss down my collarbone again, still holding my wrists.

He moved down to one of my breasts, his hands traveling to my waist. I moaned loud when I felt his tongue licking my nipple. I arched my back. My vision started to get hazy. My breathing fastened. I no longer had control over my body functions.

His other hand caressed my other breast that was sorely ignored. I moaned out Jack's name over and over again.

He kissed down to my stomach, placing his hands on my hips. He then moved back up, looking at me. A red color painted his face and he breathed faster, too. I guessed he was enjoying it as much as I was.

I felt how he slid down my panties from my legs. I gasped a little when he did.

And there I laid on the bed. Completely naked, like a baby flower that just sprouted, with no petals or leaves.

Jack stared at me for a while without saying anything. The red color spread further across his face. I looked at him admiring me.

He then pulled his own pants off, revealing his manhood. It was quite large, or at least I thought it was since I never seen a man's private part before. But, seeing him like that I realized he looked perfect in my eyes. Just like I was to him.

He spread my legs. "You sure you're ready for this? It might hurt a little." He asked me. "Yes. Yes, I'm ready. Don't worry about it." I said, starting to feel really hot now. Jack nodded.

I felt him entering me. I screamed at the intrusion and arched my back. Jack groaned. "You're so tight." He said. He waited for me to adjust to him before pushing in deeper. It indeed hurt a little, but I started to enjoy it fast.

He moved his hips up and moved back in. I bucked my hips up, too, meeting his thrusts. Our lips met, our voices moaned, Jack moved faster and harder. It felt so great. I moaned out his name, digging my nails in his shoulders.

"Blossom. You feel so great. So... tight!" He groaned. I screamed in ecstasy when he hit my weak spot. "Ahh, Jack! This... feels... so... good!" I moaned over and over again. Jack kept hitting my weak spot. Stars started to blur my vision as I felt my orgasm coming.

I bucked my hips up when I came, screaming loud. Jack came inside me afterwards. I felt his hot seed filling me up.

Jack collapsed on top of me. We were both panting.

"Jack, that was really amazing." I said, still catching my breath. "Yeah. I never imagined it would feel this good." He said.

He moved out off me and rolled on his back. I nudged closer to him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I have to admit. It exhausted me." He said. I nodded. "Do you want to stay here?" I asked him. "Of course! Nothing would make me happier now." He said. I smiled and laid my head on his chest.

"Jack, I love you."

"I love you too, Blossom."

We both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Jack, stop lying. You're a natural. I blame the testosterone...**

**Oh, yeah. Part 10 will reveal an old AND new enemy :3**


	10. 10 Nightmares

**A/N: Well, did you guys had to wait long for a new chapter? I think not. So I don't want to hear any complaints! I won't listen anyway!**

* * *

I was the first one to wake up. Jack was still fast asleep. I looked at his sleeping face. He looked so cute and vulnerable. It made me smile.

Carefully, I stepped out of bed, trying not to wake Jack up . I grabbed my clothes from the ground and pulled them back on.

I heard Jack groaning when he turned on his back. I giggled. I walked back up to the bed and sat down on Jack's waist, staring down at him.

He woke up. He smiled when he saw me. "I want to wake up like this every day." He said. I smiled. "I don't mind." I said.

Jack turned me around by my waist. He started to kiss me and went with one hand up my leg. I broke the kiss while giggling. "Jack, not now." I said. "Why not? I thought you didn't mind." He said and placed small kisses on my neck. "I don't. But I've got work to do." I said.

Jack lifted himself up. "Alright then..." He said. He got up from the bed and putted his clothes back on. "You don't mind if I accompany you, do you?" He asked me afterwards. "As long as you promise me not to make it snow." I said. "I promise. I won't make it snow or anything like that." He said, crossing a hand over his chest.

I smiled at him. "Then we can go."

I opened the door and both Jack and I shocked at the scene we were seeing.

My little darlings were in a state of panic. They were flying and buzzing around like mad, bumping their little heads against flowerpots and windows.

"What's going on?" Jack asked me. "I don't know." I replied baffled. I clapped in my hands to bring them to order.

"Sweeties, calm down! What's going on?" I asked.

As soon as they heard my voice, they turned at me. One of them came towards me, and pulled at the sleeve of my dress.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, sweetie. Tell me what's the matter." My fairy dragged me towards a table. I shocked. "Jack! Come here!" I called out to him.

"What's the ma...! Baby Tooth!" He exclaimed when seeing one of Tooth's fairies. "What are you doing here? What happened?" He asked, grabbing the tiny fairy in his hands. She started to squeak, trying to explain what happened, but Jack couldn't really understand what she was trying to say.

One of my own fairies told me what Baby Tooth said. And after hearing that, I felt the color on my face draining away.

"Oh, no! That's terrible! Hurry, Troop East, go to the Warren, Troop West, go to Sandy's Island and come and inform me as soon as possible."

The two troops left as fast as they could to their destinations.

"Jack, we need to go to the North pole as soon as we can!" I exclaimed, summoning my rose.

"Wow, wait. What's going on?" He asked. "Baby Tooth said that someone came to Tooth's palace and took her away. I'm afraid that person did the same to Bunny, Sandy and North." I said, looking worriedly at him. "Wait, who is this someone? It can't be Pitch, can it?" Jack asked, furring one eyebrow.

Baby Tooth shrugged, shaking her little head.

"She doesn't know, Jack. I think it's someone we haven't seen before." I said. "Well, we better hurry then." He said. I nodded. "Troop North and South, you stay here and take over my tasks for the time being till everything is solved. I know it's going to be hard, but I'm counting on you. I'll try not to take long." I said and stepped inside my rose.

My little darlings looked worriedly at me. I smiled back at them. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Jack's with me." I said. Some of them rolled with their eyes, like they were saying "Oh, now THAT'S a relief..."

Jack snorted while getting on my rose. "Little bastards..." He murmured.

I tapped with my staff on one of the rose petals and it closed around us. "I just hope North and all the others are fine." Jack said. "We'll get to know that soon enough." I said and opened the rose.

Upon arrival we knew what Jack hoped for wasn't the case.

North's workshop looked like a war has raged through it. Toys, books and furniture laid scattered on the ground. An ice sculpture North was making laid in pieces on the ground.

I gasped. "This is horrible." I said breathless. Jack looked around bewildered. "I'm fearing the worst for Bunny and Sandy." He said.

"Where are the elves and the yeti's?" I asked, noticing they weren't around. "Let's go look for them." Jack said.

We searched around the workshop, not finding a trace of the elves or the yeti's. Only more disaster and chaos. "It seems like North didn't go down without a fight." Jack said. "I think neither of the other Guardians did." I said.

Suddenly, my ears picked up the sound of a bell, coming from the last room we didn't checked yet.

"Jack. I think they're in there." I said, pointing at a door. He pulled it open and the elves and yeti's, who hided themselves in the rather small room, shocked and covered their eyes.

"Hey, guys, it's okay. It's just Blossom and me." Jack said, trying to calm them down. When noticing we weren't the enemy, the elves and yeti's came out of their hiding place.

They looked around the destroyed workshop as bewildered as Jack and me.

"Who could have done this?" I asked myself, looking sad around me.

"Someone with great power, I presume." A familiar voice said.

We looked at the Globe, Heath was standing on top of it. "Heath! Are you alright? Shouldn't you rest some more?" I asked.

The Spirit of Summer jumped off the Globe. "Soaking a day in the sun is enough for my powers to replenish, my little Morning Glory. Besides, my horses were acting uneasy. I couldn't stay still." He said. Heath hit his arms around him.

"But it's freakin' cold out here! Why did he had to place his workshop on the North pole?!" He asked himself, jumping around the heat up.

"Uhh... because it's Santa Claus we're talking about?" Jack suggested. Heath glared at Jack. "In Australia they celebrate Christmas during summer, frost head." He snarled. "I don't know that, I never been to Australia before." Jack snarled back.

The two started their usual growling contest.

"Guys, guys. We don't have time for this. We have to find North and Tooth fast!" I exclaimed, pulling the two away from each other.

"Tooth's gone, too?" Heath asked. I nodded. "And I also fear the same for Bunny and Sandy." I said. "That's not good at all." He said.

I looked up at the open sky. Man in Moon was looking down upon us. "Please, tell us who did this." I asked Man in Moon.

A light fell down, and an image of Jack appeared.

Everyone in the room shocked. Heath turned at Jack, death glaring him. "You?! You did this?!" He asked, pulling me behind him. Jack was as shocked as everyone else was. "What? I... no! I didn't do this! I was with Blossom the entire time!" He exclaimed. "Don't drag Blossom into this!" Heath said angry. "No, Heath. It's the truth. Jack indeed was with me the entire day yesterday." I said.

He looked at me. "But then who is _that_?" He asked, pointing at the image on the ground. I looked at the image again. It indeed looked a lot like Jack, but there was something off. But I couldn't tell what.

"I don't know. But it isn't Jack!" I exclaimed.

Jack laid a hand on my shoulder, smiling thankfully at me. Then he looked back at the image. "I also want to know who that guy is that uses my face." He said, glaring down at the image.

A small squeal for help filled the air.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked. "Hear what, Blossom?" Jack asked. "Shh." I held my hand up, telling him to be silent for a moment.

Another squeal.

"There it is again. You heard that, didn't you?" I asked. Heath shook his head. "I'm sorry, my little Morning Glory. I don't hear anything." He said. I furred my eyebrows in confusing. "Now that's odd. I can hear it clearly..."

I suddenly noticed a flowerpot laying in pieces on the ground. The flowers and dirt laid scattered on the floor. I recognized those flowers from anywhere. I once gave them to North as a thank you gift for always being so nice towards me.

I shocked. "Oh, no! Poor little things!" I ran up to the fallen flowers and picked them up carefully. "Oh, who could have done such a terrible thing?" I asked.

"Well, that solves the problem who was making this mysterious noise." Heath said. "What? I don't get it." Jack said confused. "What? You never seen Blossom talking to flowers before? She's the only one, except for Mother Nature, that can communicate with flowers and trees and whatnot." Heath said.

Jack looked back at me while I asked one of the yeti's to get me a new vase quickly. When I re-potted the flowers into their new home, I asked them to share their memories of the time when North was attacked with me.

[Jack's POV]

Blossom sat on her knees with the flowerpot in her hands. Her head was down, touching one of the flower's petals.

"What is she doing?" Jack asked Heath. "She's reliving the memories of the flowers as her own. She merges her subconscious together with that of the flowers and becomes one with them. That way, she has full access to the flower's memories." Heath explained.

"Isn't that handy." Jack said. "It is. She has cleared out many misunderstandings that way. But..." The Spirit of Summer looked down. "But what?" Jack asked. "There is one negative point about it though. She may have full access to the flower's memories, that means that she can also remember their pain, feeling it as her own."

Blossom doubled up, screaming it out in pain. Jack kneeled down next to her worriedly.

"See? I told you so. There's nothing you can do about it." Heath said.

She suddenly jumped up.

"Jack!"

[Normal POV]

_Everything started normal. North came into the room, giving the flowers some fresh, delicious water, telling them they were blooming beautifully again, making the flowers feel proud._

_Then, North got to work building a new ice sculpture. "Ah, I'm so glad my little flower is doing well again." He said and started to hum a happy song. The flowers started to wriggle along with it, enjoying the tune._

_Then, everything became dark. North looked around bewildered, not understanding what was going on. Then, everything began to fall. Bookcases, toys, shelves and also the flowers fell with a hard smack on the ground._

_When the flowers hit the ground, a painful wave went through me._

_"What's going on? Show yourself!" North demanded, grabbing his swords._

_The evildoer appeared, and I was surprised who I saw._

_"Jack!"_

I woke up from the memory, panting like I had been running far and fast.

"Wh-What?" I looked at Jack, who sat next to me. He looked at me not understanding what was going on.

"So, it was you after all!" Heath exclaimed angry. "What?! No! I'm telling you, it wasn't me! Blossom, I was with you the entire day! Come on, you have to believe me!" Jack uttered, backing away from us.

"I believe you, Jack." I said, still catching my breath. "But, Blossom, you just said it was Jack." Heath said. "Yes, but..." I shook my head. I barely understood things myself.

"It wasn't really _our_ Jack." I said. "Not our Jack? What's that supposed to mean?" Heath asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The one who attacked North, and presumably Tooth as well, _looked_ like Jack, but it _wasn't_ him." I tried to explain. "I mean, this Jack had hair as dark as the night and amber eyes that gleamed in the shadows. He was complete clad in black." I said, looking at the two.

"A Black Jack, huh?" Heath said. "How is that even possible." Jack looked bewildered. I laid a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me. "Don't worry, Jack. We'll solve this." I said assuring. "Yeah, but how?" Heath asked, crossing his arms.

Man in Moon shone his light again, giving us a solution. Jack and Heath stared blankly at it.

"It seems the seasonal spirits have to work together." I said, looking at the image of Jack, myself, Heath and Amber.

The two guys turned around, looking up at Man in Moon. "I am NOT working together with that guy." They said, pointing at each other.

"We don't have another choice!" I exclaimed. "If we don't work together, the children will stop believing. And you don't want that, do you?" I asked them both. "No. Not again." Jack sighed deep. "I guess we don't have another choice." He said. Heath snorted. "I guess not. But only this once!"

"So, someone has to fetch Amber." I said. "Yeah, but where is this 'Black Jack' anyway? How can we fight him if we don't know where he is?" Heath asked. Everyone started thinking.

"Hmm... when I was looking in the flower's memories, it felt like I was in some sort of nightmare. I was so scared. Hmm... Nightmares. Everything black... Darkness and fear everywhere..."

Everyone looked up, practically yelling out the most feared name of all time. "Pitch Black!"

Heath hurried outside, yelling: "I'll go get Amber, you two head for Pitch's lair. I'll join you in a flash!" He said and left to get his mare.

"Let's hurry too." I said. "Pitch's lair is somewhere near Venice, right?" I asked. "Yeah, but I'm not sure where. It's a place I rather want to forget." Jack said. "We'll find it. We have to find it. There's too much at stake here." I said. Jack nodded, agreeing with me.

"Right, let's go."

Arrived at Venice, we hovered over the city. "Now, where could it be?" I asked, overlooking the city. "It's somewhere under the ground. But where?" Jack said.

The sky behind us started to turn dark, thunder raging through it. "What's happening?" Jack asked, looking at panic at the black clouds that were coming with great speed closer towards us.

"Heath's coming." I said, not panicking at all. "What do you mean 'Heath's coming'? With that much noise?!" Jack asked baffled. "It seems that he pulled out his carriage out from the dust. It has been a long time since he last did that." I said.

A black and white stripe raced us by.

"I hate horses!" Amber screeched out. "Ho, girls! Ho!" Heath came to a stop. Jack looked amazed at the four black horses that pulled the carriage. They snorted and looked proud and fierce.

"Wow. That are some impressive looking horses." He said. "I appreciate the compliment, but would you get in? We don't have much time." Heath said.

"Would anyone tell me what's going on?! Here I was, digging tunnels with my moles like I do every day, and then some hot headed idiot starts to cause earthquakes causing that my tunnels are starting to cave in. Then I come up to the surface, get shoved into this carriage and no one wants to tell me what's going on!" Amber yelled out frustrated. "I want to get out of this thing, now!" She hit one leg over the edge of the carriage but screamed it out when seeing how up we were.

"Put me down on the ground, now! I don't have any air legs!" She exclaimed, scooting to the back of the carriage.

Me and Jack got into the carriage. "Hello, Amber. Long time no see." I said, smiling at her. "Tell. Me. What. Is. Going. On!" She hissed.

"Hold on tight because we're leavin'! Yihaa!" Heath spurred his horses on. We really had to hold on tight. If we didn't, we would have been thrown out the carriage, which was almost in Amber's case. Jack, however, was cheering like a little child.

Amber hit the floor hard with her face. The yellow helmet she wore on her head fell off, bouncing away from her. When she looked up, Jack smirked at her. "Hey, there. The name's Jack Frost. I don't believe we have met yet." He said. "Oh, so you're the infamous Jack Frost." She said. "I'm Amber. And I..." Her face turned green. "I'm going to pain the deck here!"

"OI! Don't ya even think about it!" Heath yelled at her. "Put me down!" Amber screamed.

"Where are we heading anyway?" Jack asked me. I shrugged. Who knew where Heath would take us?

"Seriously, what in the world is going on?" Amber asked, pressing her yellow helmet back on her head. "I'll tell you later, for now, come over here." Heath said.

Amber crawled on hands and knees towards Heath. He grabbed Amber by her collar. "Go dig some holes!" He threw Amber out of his carriage. "Whaa! Heath! If I survive this I'll kill youuuuuu!" She screamed when falling down with great speed.

Both me and Jack shocked. "Heath! What are you doing?! Amber can get hurt!" I exclaimed. "Yeah. She can't fly, can she?" Jack agreed with me. "Nope. But she can dig holes better than anyone." Heath said. "Yihaa! C'mon, girls!"

The carriage went down. Jack and I were throw back. "Hey, cowboy! Can you slow down for a bit?!" Jack asked, getting pissed. "No can do." Heath replied. "Why no..."

THUD

The carriage stopped abruptly, making that Jack and I tumbled forward. He fell on top of me.

"Ouch... that wasn't funny..." Jack said.

"Okay, guys. We're here." Heath turned to face us, but the grin he had on his face disappeared quickly when he saw Jack laying on top of me. "You get out of my carriage. Now!" He snarled towards Jack. "Okay, okay. I'm leaving." Jack said with raised hands.

As we both jumped out off the carriage, we noticed Heath brought us to a forest. "Where's Amber?" Was my first question.

"I'm right over here." Amber's head popped up from a hole. "Great. You made a big tunnel yet?" Heath asked. "Not before you start telling me what in Autumn's name is going on!" She demanded.

"Well, you see, Amber. We think that Pitch might have kidnapped the Guardians by using a fake Jack and Man in Moon wants us four to save them." I replied, making a long story short. Amber pulled big eyes. "Couldn't you say that any sooner? Let's get diggin'!" She disappeared into her hole, and faster than I could say 'cherry tree', a big hole in the ground appeared.

"Alright, you girls stay up here. Don't worry, I won't be gone for too long." Heath said towards his horses, petting each of them on their head.

We stepped inside the hole, that leaded deeper and deeper into the ground with each step we took. Eventually, we found Amber digging with her moles.

"Yo! You're finally here. So, why am I digging again?" She asked with a sheepish smile. Heath facepalmed. "Pitch's lair, Amber." He said. "Oh, right. Y'okay. Here we go!" She grabbed her pickax, and swung it around.

I just blinked with my eyes for a second, but in that short time, Amber managed to dig out a complete tunnel. She once again amazed me with her digging skills.

"Wow. That was fast." Jack said amazed. "Yeah. Well, usually I take longer than that, but since this is an emergency, I have to put more effort into it." Amber said somewhat proud.

"We should get going." Heath said and took the lead. "Who made you boss?" Jack murmured, following Heath.

As we got in deeper, it got colder and darker by the minute. And it affected Heath's mood greatly. "It's not only dark, but also cold. Really, doesn't Pitch know what a heating appliance is? When I find him, I'll go and show him that right away!" He complained.

"Well... it is getting rather chilly." Amber said. "I don't feel anything." Jack said smirking. "Oh, shut up, Frost!" Heath shivered a little, making Jack chuckle. "You really can't stand any cold, can you?" He asked. "Let's go to the Sahara next time. I'm curious how long you'll be able to hold it out there." Heath hissed.

"The Sahara?! Heath, isn't that a little over the top?" Amber asked surprised. "Shut up and continue digging." Amber muttered. "Bossy prick." I giggled a little.

"What's so funny, Blossom?" Jack asked. "Well, actually it's the first time the four of us are together like that." I said. "And I hope it's the last time." Heath said. "I agree, cowboy, I so agree with you this time." Jack said and laid a cold hand on Heath's shoulder, making him jump back.

"You little frostbiting bag of snow! I'll get you for that!" Heath growled angry. "Ah, shoosh! We're here!" Amber exclaimed.

At the end of the tunnel, Pitch's lair appeared. It was dark and cold. It made me shiver. "Let's find North and the others and leave this place as soon as we can." I said, hugging myself. "I agree. This place is giving me the creeps." Heath said. "Better be quiet. Pitch might already know we're here..." Jack said, looking around for anything suspicious. "Then why are we here in the first place if the moment of surprise is already ruined?" Amber asked herself.

We sneaked deeper in, looking up from every sound we heard. It was stressing out everyone. Eventually, we came to the central chamber. The room was decorated with cages, that hung from the ceiling, as far as the eye could see.

"Look!" Amber exclaimed, pointing up at the ceiling.

North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy all sat in one cage. They looked like they went through quite a beating.

Jack and I flew up to them.

"Hey, are you guys alright? What happened?" He asked. North opened one eye. He groaned. "Jack? Is that you? Thank the moon you're here." He said, relieved to see him. The other Guardians woke up too.

"Is that Jack? Crikey, mate. Am I glad to see you." Bunny said. "Yeah, and Blossom and the others are here as well." Jack said. "You mean to say that the other Seasonal Spirits are here? Who had ever thought this would happen?" Tooth said, forcing a smile.

"But, what happened to you guys? Was it Pitch?" Jack asked. "Yes and no." North replied. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked confused. "It all happened so fast, mate. I can barely remember anything. All I can remember was that it suddenly went dark and then your face. I can't remember anything else from that point on." Bunny explained. "That goes for all of us as well." Tooth said.

"When we came by. We were all caught and placed inside this cage. At first, we thought it was all Pitch's doing. But then we discovered something... insane..." North trailed off. "But what was it then?" Jack urged them on.

Tooth looked at Jack. "Pitch has created something. A nightmare. A real nightmare. And... he has your face, Jack. He wants to use your face to spread fear all over the world." She said.

Jack hit the cage angrily with his fists. "No one uses my face to do that!" He yelled angry. His loud voice boomed through chamber.

"Hey, keep it down, will ya?! Pitch might hear you!" Heath hissed from down below.

"I'm afraid that already happened." A sinister voice said. I sounded like it came from everywhere. Darkness started to envelop us. "Well, not exactly, but, close." The voice said. "Why don't you show that ugly face of yours?" Heath said towards the darkness. Jack growled. "Jack, this is not the time." I whispered towards him.

The voice in the darkness chuckled. "You're quite brave for an imaginary cowboy." It said. "Imaginary?! Alright, bud, that's it! You've messed with the wrong guy here!" Heath snarled, rolling up his sleeves.

The voice laughed amused. "And how, exactly, are you gonna hit me? You can't see where I am." It said. Heath smirked. "Oh, you don't know? I am Heath, Spirit Of Summer, chosen by Mother Nature herself and also the first Seasonal Spirit. I control the heat and the thunder storms. But I also bring light. In other words..."

His body began to shine brightly, making that everyone had to cover his eyes.

"I am the sun itself!"

The darkness vanished the moment rays of light hit it, revealing the one behind it. He sat on one of the cages.

He really looked like Jack, that guy. Though his hair was black and had amber eyes. Even his smirk was the same as Jack's, only more evilly and more vile.

He hissed when Heath's rays of light hit him.

"I have to admit that was a smart move, Spirit of Summer. But don't think that'll stop me for long." He said. "It has stopped you long enough though." Heath retorted back.

Amber appeared from below the ground and swung her pickax at the guy. "Take this!" But he dodged it by jumping on another cage.

This time, Jack went in for the attack. "Blossom, free the others and escape as fast as you can!" He told me. "Jack, be careful!" I called out to him.

"Blossom, you have to hurry and get us out of here!" Bunny said. I looked at him and nodded. "I'll do my best." I said.

But opening the lock was no easy task. The attacks coming from Jack, Heath, Amber and the other guy, made the whole place shudder, making that the cages swayed from one side to the other. I lost my grip on the lock more than once.

And it didn't became any easier when Pitch himself suddenly appeared.

"Well, well. I see you already met my newest creation." He said. "What?! You created that thing?!" North asked shocked. "Hey! I'm no thing!" The guy contradicted with the same face Jack made when he was offended. "Then what are you?" Heath asked. I noticed his lip was split open.

"Why I'm no one less than Jack Black of course." He smirked evilly. "Jack Black? Quite the original name you got there." Jack said, glaring at the other Jack. "All because you, of course."

Heath growled agitated. "I don't care what you're name is, I know that I don't like your face!" He snarled. "Really, why did you had to have _his_ face?" He asked, pointing at our Jack.

"Allow me to explain that." Pitch said. "When I was defeated by you Guardians, I was furious! I never felt so angry before! So, I planned my revenge. And how could I enjoy my revenge the most? By using Jack, of course."

Pitch started to pace around the room. Our eyes following everywhere he went.

"I had to use all of my imagination. But, eventually, I had a brilliant idea." Pitch stopped pacing around behind his Jack, who grinned.

"If it wasn't for this tiny bit of ice you had left behind, Jack, all of this would never had have happened. So I guess I should thank you for that. I told you we could do amazing things together." Pitch said smirking.

Jack clenched his fists in his staff, growling. "I never had thought you could do something that devilish, Pitch." He said. "That's too much honor, Jack." Pitch said grinning.

"Congratulations, Jack. You just became a mother."

Eyes turned at Heath.

"What?"

"Heath, this isn't the time to be joking." Amber said, shaking with her head. "It was a bad joke even." Jack said, glaring at Heath. "That guy over there is the bad joke." Heath exclaimed, pointing at the other Jack. "I really don't like you." He said growling. "Look at that. Like mother like son." Heath said.

"Shut it!"

Both Jack's voices echoed through Pitch's lair.

"I agree with them..." Amber said.

"We don't have the time to be arguing about something like this!" I exclaimed. "What are you actually planning, Pitch?" I asked. "What I always plan on doing, my dear Blossom. Spreading fear into people's hearts. Spreading nightmares everywhere! And with my newest creation, that won't just be a dream, but reality!" Pitch said, laughing like mad.

"That guy's sick." Amber said, pulling a disgusted face. "Sick? I'm brilliant!" Pitch said, smirking at Amber. "Yeah, Einstein, you're really brilliant. The only flaw in your calculation is that we're here and we will stop you before you can even put your plan into action." Heath said. "Oh, but I already have put my plan into action." Pitch smirked evilly. "Wh-What? B-But how?" I asked surprised.

Pitch snapped with his fingers. The dark Jack waved with his staff, and everything turned dark. I couldn't tell which was up or down. My only clue was the cage I was holding.

"Ack! I can't see a thing!" I heard Jack exclaiming from somewhere. "Jack? Where are you?" I called out to him. "Me? I'm over here!" He called back. "I can't see you!" I was worried. All of this darkness was confusing all of us and I was afraid we were wandering further away from each other.

Heath sighed irritated.

"Not that same old trick again. Have you forgotten? I can shed light into the darkness!" His body started to glow. Rays of light brightened up the entire room.

"Already thought about that!" Dark Jack hooked his staff in Heath's neck, pulling him with him. Because of it, Heath lost his concentration, and the darkness quickly overpowered the light again.

The lair was suddenly filled with Heath's screams of pain. The worst thing was, neither of the rest of us could tell what Dark Jack was doing to him. We could only stare into the everlasting darkness and hear how one of our friends got beat up. I had to admit that I was really scared.

And then, everything was silent. No one dared to ask something. No one dared to say something. No one even dared to move an inch.

Suddenly, a couple of amber eyes appeared in my view.

"Boo!"

I screamed.

"Blossom!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear, oh dear. What's going to happen with Blossom? Guess you have to wait for that till I upload the next chapter ^o^**

**Oh, yeah. I've did some research about Pitch's lair, and according to the Rise of the Guardians Wiki, it supposed to be in Venice, Italy. If it's wrong, blame them, not me.**


	11. 11 The Emissary of Death

**A/N: I'm really, really sorry it took so long. I didn't felt much to do any writing at all these days. It's so hot I only want to sleep. Really, Jack. Where are you when I need you?**

* * *

I was caught in shackles of darkness. I couldn't move, no matter how hard I struggled.

The darkness lifted itself. Jack gasped when he saw the position I was in.

"Let her go!" He shouted angry. "Shouldn't you be more worried about this guy?" Dark Jack lifted Heath up. A rope of darkness was bound around his neck. His eyes were lifeless.

"Heath!" I exclaimed worried. He didn't respond. "What did you do to him?" Amber asked with a shocked face. "He annoys me. He's like a walking flashlight. I don't like it. That and his attitude sucks." Dark Jack said and threw Heath away like he was garbage.

"You monster!" Amber yelled out. Dark Jack laughed evilly. "That's too much honor, Spirit of Autumn." He said.

"I'm telling you for the last time, let Blossom go!" Jack dashed towards his darker side, but he easily knocked Jack back down when he swung his staff down, creating a stream of darkness.

"I don't like you either. Waltzing in with your girlfriend. Trying to show off?" Dark Jack asked pissed. Pitch looked at his creation with a raised eyebrow.

"_That's_ what's troubling you?" Jack asked, raising himself back up. "Yeah, it is! I hate it when people show off with pretty girls. It makes me want to tear them apart." Dark Jack's voice sounded cold, his eyes emitted the feeling of insanity. I looked frightened at him.

He moved behind me. I felt how he traced a finger across my wings. I shivered. His touch felt colder than Jack's.

He then pulled at one of my wings. I screamed in pain.

"Blossom!" Jack exclaimed. He wanted to attack Dark Jack again, but was held down by the darkness around him, just like Amber.

"Let her go, you creep!" Amber screeched out, trying to free herself.

The pain, it was unbearable. I started crying.

"It's just like they say. Butterflies really have weak wings. I can tear them from your back just like that." Dark Jack said chuckling. "But, I have other plans in store for you." He let go of my wing.

"And what, exactly, are you planning?" Pitch asked. He didn't even know what his own creation was planning. "You'll see."

Dark Jack moved in front of me, grabbing my chin, forcing me to look in his amber eyes. "You're actually really cute. But, there's something missing. Let me fix that for you." He grabbed my head with both his hands, bringing his lips closer to mine.

An eerie, dark stream of shadows came from his mouth, slipping into mine. When the eerie shadows touched my lips, I immediately felt something was wrong. It felt like my whole body was on fire. I felt myself changing, my conscious slipping further and further away. And then, I felt nothing.

[Jack's POV]

"Blossom!" Jack cried worried, still stuck due to the darkness holding him.

He didn't know what Dark Jack was doing her. It was like he was transforming her into something completely different.

Her ivory skin became stark white, like a dead man's corpse. Her pink dress turned black and white. Her golden blond hair dyed silver. The flowers in it withered away. Her eyes turned into those of a lifeless doll and her butterfly wings shattered, replaced by raven wings that came forth from her back.

Jack felt no life coming from Blossom. It was like she suddenly ceased to exist. He could only stare at her in horror.

Dark Jack moved his face away, looking his work over. He smirked and nodded in approval. "Now that looks better." He said.

"What have you... what have you done to her?!" Jack yelled. The other Guardians were too speechless to say anything.

"Isn't that obvious? I made her more my type. Silent yet obedient. The Blossom you knew is no more, Jack Frost. The Spirit of Spring, which brings live to the world, has now become the emissary of Death. So I guess she needs a new name as well. How about, Morrighan? That sounds about right." Dark Jack chuckled.

"Well, this is a surprise. I had no idea you could do something like that." Pitch said, surprised of what his creation just did. Dark Jack huffed. "I can do more than just that." He said. "And why, if I may ask, have you done that?" Pitch asked. "Because death fits better than anything with fear and darkness. Don't you agree?" The boogeyman had to agree on that.

Jack trembled in rage.

"Give her back. Give me back my Blossom!" He started to squirm himself out of the darkness. "Why don't you behave yourself?" Dark Jack turned to the transformed Spirit of Spring.

"Morrighan, why don't you show that idiot who you really are?"

Blossom grabbed her staff from the ground. Once she touched it, the flowers decorating the staff wilted, and a sharp blade came from it. It looked like a Grim Reaper's scythe.

She stood in front Jack, with her scythe above her head, ready to swing it down. Jack could only stare at her in disbelief.

"Blossom, don't you remember me? It's me, Jack! I know you're still in there, Blossom!" The winter sprite tried to get through to her, with no success.

The transformed Spirit of Spring, swung her scythe down. Jack closed his eyes shut. Amber pulled big eyes, staring in horror.

BANG

The silver scythe fell with a loud clatter on the ground. Jack opened his eyes, looking at the source of the loud sound, just like everyone else did.

Heath sat on one knee, panting heavily while aiming his gun at the transformed Blossom.

"Heath! You're okay!" Amber exclaimed, glad to see the Spirit of Summer was doing alright. But, even though Heath regained his consciousness, he had to go through some beating, so he wasn't looking all that good. But he sure was angry.

"What have you done... to my little Morning Glory?" He hissed at Dark Jack. "Weren't you conscious when I told it? I changed her more into my type." Dark Jack said, rolling his amber eyes.

Heath stood up. Jack felt how temperatures quickly started to rise. He knew what that meant. Heath was furious.

"You can treat me like garbage, say nasty things about me, humiliate me even. But you do NOT touch my Blossom!"

A bright flash blinded Jack for a moment. When he regained his sight, he noticed his darker self and Heath battling it out in front of his nose.

He shocked up, quickly removing himself to safer grounds.

"Crikey! Am I glad I'm up in this cage!" Bunny exclaimed, looking down at the fight.

Both Jack and Amber sat shoved against the wall, watching with big eyes how a very furious Heath was battling things out with Dark Jack.

"I never seen Heath this mad before!" Amber exclaimed. "And how long exactly, do you know him?" Jack asked. "Oh, not that long. About hundred years, I think? I'm actually pretty new at this." The Spirit of Autumn replied with a nervous smile.

Fire suddenly started to rage through Pitch's lair.

"What the heck are you doing Heath?! Are you trying to fry us?!" Amber exclaimed. Jack wasn't feeling so well because it suddenly became too hot for him. The raging flames were already devouring everything.

"Jack! Get him out of this place before he burns it to the ground!" Pitch yelled at his creation. "Like I didn't figure that one out myself! Let's go, my deadly flower." Dark Jack grabbed the transformed Blossom's hand, guiding her out.

"That's MY Morning Glory you're talking to!" Heath roared out furious, following the two while leaving a trail of fire behind.

"Wait, Heath!" Jack called. "Let him go, Jack! We'll all be fried to death if he stays down here." Tooth said. "Tooth's right, mate. You better get us out of here as quick as possible." Bunny said.

"I agree on that, but ehh... Pitch sure didn't left without leaving behind a present." Amber said, backing away from something. "What is it?" Jack asked. "That..."

Nightmares appeared from the shadows. "Oh, great. Not them again." Jack murmured. "You have to hurry and get us out!" North exclaimed. "What do you think we were trying to do this entire time?!" Jack asked annoyed. He turned to Amber.

"Hey, I have a plan. You free the others while I keep the Nightmares busy." He said. "Sounds like a plan, but are you sure you can handle them?" Amber asked, eyeing at the approaching Nightmares. "Yeah, don't worry. When Heath left the fire got subdued. I'm feeling better now." Jack said.

"Great. But, another thing. How am I supposed to get up there?!" Amber asked, pointing at the cage. Jack sighed deep. He swung with his staff, creating a stream of wind that lifted the Spirit of Autumn up. Amber landed on top of the cage, holding on to her yellow helmet.

"I hate flying..." She murmured.

"Never mind that. Get us out of here!" Bunny exclaimed. "I'm busy, you Flemish Giant!" Amber growled, hitting her pickax on the lock. "What did ya just call me?! I am not a Flemish Giant! I am the Easter Bunny!" Bunny contradicted angry. "Well, you're quite large for a bunny." The Autumn sprite retorted.

"Just get us out of here..."

"I'M BUSY!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself up there, Amber, but can't you work a little faster? I, uhh... I'm kinda in trouble here." Jack said, having trouble keeping the nightmares away.

"Yes, yes! I'm almost there... Gottcha!"

The cage was unlocked, and the other Guardians were quickly there to aid Jack. In no time at all, all of the Nightmares had been defeated.

"We have to hurry and safe Blossom. Who knows what Pitch might let her do?" North said. "I'm not too worried about Pitch, North. I'm more concerned about that other guy..." Bunny said. "Yeah, he has a scary ability. He turned Blossom into something dreadful just like that." Tooth said worried. "I just hope we can turn her back to her original self." Amber said, rubbing her upper arms.

"We have to." Jack said. "We don't have another choice. He tightened his grip around his staff. "I will never forgive that jerk for what he has done to her!"

"Then we should stop all of this squabbling and get our asses movin'!" Amber said. "Right. Time's running out." North said.

The Guardians and Amber went as fast as they could back to the surface. But once arrived there, they couldn't believe what they saw.

The once green and lustrous forest now looked like a graveyard. Everything was dead. Nothing could stay alive. The Guardians looked with wide open mouth at their surroundings.

"How did this happen?" North asked breathless. "How is this even possible?" Tooth asked, looking around to see if anything was still alive.

Amber fell on her knees.

"Blossom worked so hard to restore the forests back to life after a long winter. All of her work... everything's for nothing!" She exclaimed, shaking her head.

Jack couldn't believe it either. He tagged along with Blossom a few times and he knew how hard her work was.

"Oh gosh! Heath!" Tooth suddenly exclaimed, flying over to the Spirit of Summer, who was lying unconscious on the ground. The rest soon joined the Tooth Fairy.

Heath woke up. He groaned.

"Heath, what happened?" Amber asked. "That jerk... he used Blossom to shield himself. I couldn't… I couldn't attack her." He squinted his eyes and laid a hand on his side. Jack gasped as he saw the horrible wound on the Spirit's waist.

"Heath, that wound! How did that happen?" He asked. The cowboy grunted. "Blossom... she attacked me when I faltered.

North turned his back, unable to control his anger.

"That rat! Making my little flower do such thing!" He besieged out, rampaging through the dead forest. "Hey, hey, calm down!" Bunny exclaimed, hopping after Santa Claus.

"Heath, did... did Blossom really do this?" Tooth asked. The Summer sprite closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears.

"Yeah..."

A deadly silence fell.

"We have to go after them. Heath, where are your horses? I don't see them around." Jack said. "They fled once they sensed something was going wrong." Heath replied.

"But, do you know where they are? They could be everywhere!" Amber exclaimed. "Let's get back to the North Pole for now. We won't accomplish anything by sticking around here." North said. "We don't have another choice..." Jack said.

"Heath, can you make it?" Amber asked, helping the Spirit of Summer up. "Don't worry. I still have to teach that runt a lesson." He growled using Amber's shoulder for support.

"Alright then. Let's get going." North grabbed his glass globe, throwing it, revealing a portal to the North Pole.

"Yeah, I'm going by holes." Bunny said, tapping with his feet on the dead ground. "Don't you even dare to mess up my tunnels!" Amber hissed. "Messing up your tunnels?! You ruin my holes!" Bunny retorted back.

"This really isn't the time to argue about something like that!" Tooth exclaimed angry. "Not only Blossom, but also the entire world is in trouble. And so will we if we don't solve it quickly!" She said, giving Bunny and Amber a stern look.

Bunny and Amber looked away. "Yeah, you're right... I'm sorry..." The Autumn spirit said. "M-Me, too..." Bunny scratched himself behind the ears.

In silence, the group left the dead forest for the North Pole. But once arrived there, they couldn't think of anything that could save Blossom. And time was running out.

Jack was walking from one place to the next, occasionally ticking his staff on the ground, which started to annoy Heath, who was wrapped in a thick blanket and sat in front of an open fire place because he was freezing.

"Can you stop doing that? You won't solve anything by pacing around and annoying the hell out of everyone." The Spirit of Summer snarled. "Sitting around and doing nothing won't help either!" Jack retorted. "At least I'm not annoying the hell out of everyone!"

"Fighting among each other doesn't help at all!" Amber exclaimed. "I know that!" Jack looked frustrated at Man in Moon. "Why don't you tell us what we should do?!" He yelled. "Jack, calm down." North said, placing his hands on the Winter sprite's shoulders. "Man in Moon didn't know this would happen to Blossom." He said.

"He was the one who send us all down there so he has to find the solution to it!" Jack pulled himself away from North.

Everyone looked away from him. No one was able to think of a solution.

"We need Mother Nature." Heath suddenly said. North looked wondered at him. "Mother Nature? I haven't seen her since... since... I never have seen her." He stated. "She's quite whimsical, isn't she?" Bunny asked.

Both Amber and Heath sighed deep.

"Mother Nature can't be seen. She only speaks to those who listen to her." Amber said. "The only ones who stand in direct contact with her, are we, the Season Spirits." Heath said, pointing at Amber himself and Jack. "But it seems someone here doesn't even listen to her. This doesn't surprise me." He glared at Jack.

"So, you guys know where to find her?" Bunny asked. "Like I said, Mother Nature can't be _seen_. You have to _listen_ to her _voice_." Amber said a tad annoyed.

"There is only one person who has ever laid eyes on Mother Nature." Heath said. "And who is that person?" Tooth asked. "Do you really have to ask that? You all know her. The person who loves nature more than anything else in this world. The one who brings everything back to life after winter." Amber said.

"Blossom..." Jack whispered. "That's right. Blossom is the only one who has met Mother Nature in person. Mostly, she speaks to us through Blossom." Heath said. "So... only Blossom can speak to her?" Tooth asked.

Heath shot up, the blanket he had around his shoulders fell on the ground. "Of course not! Amber and I can easily hear Mother Nature, too." He exclaimed angry, quickly ducking back under his blankets, shivering and muttering about the cold.

"Well, then? What are you waiting for? Go talk to her!" North said. "I'm not even going to comment on this one anymore..." Amber said.

"Hey, Frost! Make yourself useful and listen to Mother Nature, too." Heath said, standing up with the blanket still wrapped around him. "But how?"

"By listening to everything around you!" Amber said, heading outside with Heath.

Jack followed the two other Season Spirits outside. He couldn't help but to grin when he noticed Heath almost turning into an ice statue. But he quickly set his mind back on the current case.

Blossom had told him before how he could hear Mother Nature. She told him to listen to everything. The wind, the rustling of the leaves, the streaming of the water, the sounds the animals made. But there was one problem: they were at the North Pole so Jack didn't knew what he should listen to. There weren't any trees or rivers at the North Pole and there weren't many animals either.

Jack saw that both Amber and Heath had their eyes closed, standing there like statues as they intensely listened to everything around them. They were trying their hardest and yet he didn't even knew what to do.

Frustrated, he strengthened the grip around his staff and closed his eyes. He had no choice but to try to listen. Even though that wasn't one of his strongest points.

He first heard the wind howling like a lone wolf excommunicated from his troop. Then the sea bashing against the ice like a fierce thunderstorm. The ice creaked and groaned. Small pieces fell into the salty water, drifting away. The snow under his feet creaked painfully, like it was saying Jack had to move away. He even heard his own staff creaking under the pressure of his hands. The wood grated complaining.

It was then Jack noticed everything followed in a symphony. When he noticed that, he heard a faint voice calling his name. It sounded like a whisper, but he was sure it wasn't the wind.

_"You're finally listening to me, Child of Winter."_ The voice said. It send shivers down Jack's spine.

"Are you Mother Nature?" Jack asked.

_"Yes, I am. You and my other children want to safe my Child of Spring, but only one of you can save her."_ Mother Nature said.

"Mother Nature, how can we save her?" Jack heard Heath asking.

_"To save Blossom, you need a breath of purity."_

"What does that mean, Mother Nature?" Amber asked.

_"The one who wields the darkness has used it to change my Child of Spring. That is the solution."_

"But, I don't understand!" Heath said, sounding frustrated.

_"Remember: to save Blossom, you need a breath of purity..."_

The voice of Mother Nature fainted away.

Heath growled. "And like always, Mother Nature's talking in riddles again." He murmured. "I don't get it at all." Amber said, shaking her auburn hair.

"Jack, Amber, Heath, come quickly! Things are turning for the worse!" Tooth suddenly called, flying towards them. "What? What's going on?" Jack asked. "The lights! They're fading away quickly!" Tooth exclaimed worried.

"Oh, no..."

Jack looked up at the sky. An ominous wind blew through the air and at the horizon, the sky was as dark as the night.

"Blossom, what are you doing?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear, of dear. Even when everyone is in trouble Jack and Heath refuse to team up. Stop being so stubborn guys, or else both of you will lose Blossom.**


End file.
